Hell's new king
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: On a quiet day, a message comes for Hitsugaya Toshiro in the form of his twin sister, Nanoha. But what could be so important that Toshiro leaves Soul Society? SORRY BAD SUMMARY XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this story it me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

-----------------------------------------------------

The Soutaichou leaned back from his monsterous pile of paperwork that threatened to eat him whole and took a small swig of his huge cup of coffee(I think they drink that there hehe XD) He had been working for over nine hours on this pile as his fukutaichou had been injured by an arrancarrar during some feild work in the human world. He sighed deeply as leaned back towards the 30 inch pile of death that loomed over him. He took a deep breath and picked up his still ink soaked pen and as soon as he put the pen to a form, a strange reitsu blew swiftly around his office. The reitsu felt slightly warm but like it could lift you high in the air. Much like Hitsugaya Taichou's reitsu could feel, but warmer. It collected in a huge ball of red reitsu in the center of the room before relaxing back down. The Soutaichou studdied the reitsu case carfully. It didn't look nor feel dangerous but there was no telling. The red reitsu before slowly creaked in places before it all smashed to the floor, revealing a small figure standing in the center wearing a long black robe that covered the figure from head to toe.

"Gomenasai, could I please speak with Hitsugaya Toshiro as soon as possible?, its urgent" asked the fenimine voice. The Soutaichou sat and stared at the cloak covered figure but nodded before calling a hell butterfly, in too much confusion to question the figure. Why did she need to talk to to Hitsugaya Taichou?

"Please send for Hitsugaya Taichou ASAP" The small black butterfly beated it wings before slowly flying past the two figures in the room and towards the tenth division. The Soutaichou sat back in his chair watching what the girl was doing and watched as the small figure watched the butterfly disapear behind the door. The figure turned back round and nodded.

"Arigatou" Was all it said before its hands came out from under the cloak and lifted the hood down to reveal snow white hair and bright red eyes. The Soutaichou gasped lightly at the fact that the figure looked identical to the famed prodigy of Soul Society, except for the eye colour of course. The figure looked up and smiled before opening the cloak. Now the cloak was open, the Soutaichou could tell that the figure was that of a girl for sure. She was wearing a small white top that was just below her breast line and went up into a small collar with two red peices of fabric that went to the top of the breast and back down and ended with two small ribbons either side. She was wearing a short red skirt with a gold trimming on the top that hung losely on her hips. On her arms were two sleeves that didn't connect to the top. The part closest to the main body spread out to about 5 cm. It ended just before her wrists and a long bit of fabrib of the sleeves streched down to her waist. On her left hand was a fingerless, purple glove with a gold bangle. She had a pair of long bright white socks that went up to the begining of her thighs and a pair of red boots that went just to her knees. Her hair was just like Toshiro's but when his hair was wet.

"Don't be so worried my name is Hitsugaya Nanoha, im looking to give something to Toshiro" The Soutaichou nodded and sighed before looking back at his pile of paperwork. This was not his day. He watched as the small girl walked over to the table of his ill fukutaichou and jumped up until she was sitting comfortably ontop the pile of neaty folded paper work.

After a few slow minutes of the Soutaichou doing some paperwork and Nanoha looking through some reports of new recruits and giggling at some of the embarassing photos taken by the ever happy Yachiru and Matsumoto, a knock came at the huge looming doors. Both figures in the room looked up and a sigh came from Nanoha.

"Enter" Announced the Soutaichou. The door slowly opened to reveal the famed prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He walked in just far enough to catch a glance at his female double sitting on the table of the first division fukutaichou. His eyes widened before he frowned deeply at her, making her giggle lightly as she tried to false frown back at him.

"Geez onii-chan, i thought you'd be happy to see me" The said boy just sighed at her, his frown not lessening nor deepening as he just stared at his identical twin sister. She stared back while the Soutaichou just watched from the background.

"I thought i told you that i wanted nothing to do with that place once i got away" Nanoha frowned back at him before sticking her tounge out childishly.

"I know, I know, I just came to give you this" Nanoha dug into her right sleeve at the frill out point and pulled out a pure black envelope with a blood red rose, sheading some of its presious petals, on the front. She jumped off the desk and walked over to her onii-chan and handed it to her brother. Toshiro took it and just stared at it in his hands.

"Dad wanted me to give it to you when he needed you...So now is the perfect time to give it to you" She sounded depressed at first but perked up once her identical brother sighed and tucked it into the folds of his haori before looking over to the stunned looking Soutaichou. He looked to his twin and nodded to her. Both faced the old shinigami and bowed, with a giggle from Nanoha.

"Gomenasai for bringing this into your office" Said Toshiro before smirking in his sister's direction.

"Nanoha has no sense of direction" Nanoha's eyes widened before she stood up and frowned. She puffed her cheeks in childish annoynce at her bother who only smirked back.

"I SO DO HAVE A SENSE OF DIRECTION!... I just forgot where your reitsu was...Thats all" The last part of the senctence came out in a whisper of imbarassment as a small blush made itself known of her pale cheeks. The Soutaichou nodded and smiled at the two twins winding each other up as much as they could. Nanoha stopped her temper tantrum and walked into the center of the room. She closed her eyes and held her left hand to her heart before she swung her left hand out to the side and a black handled sword came flying out of her sleeve with the bangle attached to the handle. She caught the handle just in time before it could fly to the other end of the room. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder and smiled. The sword in her hand stabbed straight into thin air and ripped down, creating a jagged gap in the air. The gap grew wider so Nanoha had plenty of room to move inside. She picked up her cloak and put it back on so all of her was covered up once again. She took one step into the dimentional rip before looking back at her brother with a serious look on her face.

"Onii-chan, you have until midnight tonight to decide before the portal closes tight for good again...Ja ne" She smiled before girly saluting her brother and jumping straight through the potal, which slammed shut once she had disapeared. Toshiro turned to face the Soutaichou, who was just staring at the space in which she had just been standing. Toshiro bowed once more.

"Gomenasai for wasting your time Soutaichou" He stood straight and began walking back out of the room and shunpoing back to his office. The Soutaichou sighed deeply once he knew the young boy was gone. 'Well...That was extremely unusual' He thought to himself before he went back to filling out forms from all the taichous of Soul Society.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Spoke Toshiro as he walked through his office door. There, lying on the floor, looking completely passed out, were the fukutaichou of the 3rd, 6th and his lazy ass fukutaichou. As if she had been waiting for him, she leaped up from her lying down flat on her face position, only to fall back down on her back. She laughed loudly before looking up to her Taichou, who was looking furious and standing over her with a bucket in her hand, and smiled.

"Wha' did the Soutaichou wan' Taichou?" She sang.

"Nothing...And more to the point, why do i have two more fukutaichous in my office when there should only be the one?" Matsumoto smiled sheepishly as she slowly stood back up.

"Well, i thought you'd be gone for the rest of the night so i invited them over for a drink party" A vein poped in her Taichou's head and she knew that was not a good sign. She quickly ran up to the two pasted out figures and litterally picked them up and threw them out of the office doors. She clapped her hands before looking down to her Taichou who was staring intencely at the aqua vase in the corner of the room, as if it was going to smash or even exploud. Matsumoto stared for a moment before sighing out loud. Toshiro looked at her before he aimed the bucket and splashed the contance inside all over her drunken fukutaichou. Before she could even shout back about her uniform being ruined, he began to walk out of the door.

"Matsumoto, i'm going to bed, make sure this room is tidy in the morning or i'll destory the rest of your 'hidden' sake" He threatened lowly before walking out of the room and down the hall to his small room.

Matsumoto looked at the room, well, the sake bottles to be exact. She moaned heavily as she pulled out a black bin bag. This was going to be one hell of a tidying up job for her on her own. None the less, she got on her hands and knees and began picking up all the rubbish she could grab hold of.

------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro opened the door to his room and fall onto his bed backwards, his back hitting the bed softly as he searched the pocket of his haori. He soon located the black envelope and pulled it out and held the envelope out infront of him. He flipped it round to the back where a single black petal was glued on. Toshiro gently pulled off the delicate petal and put it down on the bed. The envelope, once the petal was removed, fell open into a black letter with blood red writting. He turned on his bedside lamp to help get a bit more light to read the writing.

_Dear Hitsugaya Toshiro, heir to the kingdom,_

_Your father has fallen gravely ill and has requested that you take over the kingdom for him completely and take your rightful place._

_If you do except this proposal, you must come to the kingdom and except the crown in the ceremony infront of the whole kingdom as was planned years ago._

_Your father trusts that you will make the right choise and hopes to see you as soon as possible before his death._

_your faithfully, Kooro Mitsuki maid of the royal family_

_P.S. Drop the petal on the floor, its a special gift from me to you :-)_

Toshiro blinked at the small message at the end of the letter. He looked down to the petal and picked it up carefully in his hand. He stood from his seat and walked to the center of his room. He dropped the pressious petal to the floor, watching as it flutered peacfully until it hit the ground. Once it hit the ground, the petal created a low purple fog that covered the ground completely. Once clear, there lay a cloak, identical to Nanoha's, on the floor neatly folded just at the door. He walked over to the cloak and picked it up just as carfully as he did the petal that it came from. He leaned forward until he grabbed a book like object from under his bed. He flicked through a few of the pages before resting it down on his small bedside table. He layed back down on his bed and began to have a long, hard think. Was he going to go back? or was he going to stay in Soul Society and pretent that his duties were not needed somewhere else? After hours of thinking it through, he made his decision. He picked up the cloak and put it on so none of him could be seen. He looked up to the cloak. 11:38 p.m.

He walked out of his room and into his office, to see his lazy ass Fukutaichou passed out on the office floor. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a spare piece of paper and a pen. He slowly wrote a message before putting it in an envelope and writting his Fukutaichou's name on it. He sealed it and placed it on her desk. He walked towards the office door before looking back at his fukutaichou. He stood still for a moment before turning away and lifting the hood of the cloak. He took a deep breath before walking out of his office and over to the tenth division training grounds.

Once there, he put his hand into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small sword with a crimson handle. He stabbed the sword into thin air and cut a jagged gap in the air, much like Nanoha had done in the Soutaichou's office. Once the hole had grown enough, he took a look at his surrounding and soon he jumped straight through, the gap slamming shut behind him.

---------------------

Matsumoto's eyes shot open. She was sure she just felt her Tiachou's reitsu vanish completely. She sat up and leaned against the sofa and put her right hand on her head as if she was imagining things. After a while, she stood up and headed into the small kitchen that was build especially for her chibi taichou and his...erm...Height needs. She started the kettle and pulled out two cups. She made two steaming cups of green tea and walked back out of the kitchen and out of the doors of the office she called her 'second bedroom'.

She walked quietly through the corridor until she found her taichou's room. She knocked once. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She knocked slightly harder and the door quietly swung open. She had never seen her taichou's room. It was lovely. The walls were painted a bright blue while the skirting boards were painted as black as midnight. The bed was in the furthest corner with a small desk that something on it. She walked over to see that it was a book that seemed ready to burst with loads of square paper. Matsumoto placed the two cups down carfully and took hold of the book.

She leaned against the blue wall and opened the first page to see a picture of her Taichou and small girl who looked iddentical to him except her hair looked like his when it was wet. They were sat in a sakura blossom tree and looked completely asleep and about to fall out of the tree. She turned the page to see something unusual. The picture moved. At first their was the girl that looked iddentival to her taichou, her taichou and a young man with white hair all standing still for the photo to be camera took the photo and in the next one, the man had got closer and was blocking the lence and holding his thumbs up and looking like a muppet. The camera took another photo and once the lence opened this time, the man was flat on his face with her Taichou's foot on his head, him looking completely furious, and the small girl fowning and holding the man's arm in the air. The pages were full of photos. Matsumoto's favorite one being the one where the twins had their arms linked and winking to the camera with cotton candy in their opposite hand.

She put the book back down and picked up the cups of still streaming green tea and walked out of the door, making sure that the door was locked before leaving to get back to the office.

Once inside, she put one tea down on her taichou's empty desk and walked over to her's. She put her tea down when something caught her eye. She picked up a bright white envelope and opened it slowly. Once it was open she turned on the office light to see what it said.

_Matsumoto,_

_im sorry to do this but im leaving Soul Society to go back home. _

_I don't really want to but i have to do it for the good of the others. I want you to take over the division for me _

Matsumoto felt her heart sink and her eyes well with tears. What was she going to do? She couldn't run a division and none of the squad were going to want a new taichou anytime soon. She knew there was only one thing to do now. She ran back out of the divsion office and headed straight to the Siotaichou. He would know what was going on.

-----------------------------------------

"Soutaichou, gomenasai for bursting in its urgent!" Shouted Matsumoto as she ran through the two, looming doors of the first division. She looked up and noticed that not only the Soutaichou was in the room, but so was Ukitake Taichou and Unohana Taichou.

"Hey Matsumoto, where's the fire?" Joked Ukitake as he smiled widely, completely unaware of anything that had happened resently. Ukitake smiled at the fact she looked as though she just run a twelve mile marathon. Unohana smiled up at her aswell, although she sensed something was wrong with the fukutaichou.

The Soutaichou looked away from the two taichous and over to the one fukutaichou in his office. Matsumoto took a deep breath in and clung onto the note from her chibi taichou. She ran from the door and up to the Soutaichou before handing the old man the small white letter. Once his acient eyes caught sight of what was written on the letter, his eyes opened and widened slightly.

"When did you get this?" He asked, his voice echoing in the large room. Matsumoto had a quick think and remembered what the small digital clock in the office had said when she came back to the office. She looked up to the red clock the Soutaichou had in his office.

"About ten minutes ago, Sir" She replied. He sighed deeply as he leaned back into his chair. Ukitake and Unohana looked from the wise Soutaichou to the usually lazy Matsumoto five times before they both figured that wouldn't help.

"Yamamoto-sensei, whats going on?" Asked the usually happy and smiling Ukitake, who was now frowning lightly, trying to figure out what was going on today. Unohaha was looking kind of blank in the face to see if she could figure it out either. Nope. They had no clue what so ever. The Soutaichou thought for a second and desided that they should of what had happened over the past day and a half.

"Well, it all happened yes-" Before he could even begin to explain what had happened to the small taichou to the two other taichous and the fukutaichou, a huge blue rip formed in the air and a figure jumped out of it. Everyone, other then the Soutaichou, grabbed hold of their zanpaktou as if this figure was going to kill them. The figure rose up, showing the shinigami that it was a young girl. The girl had bright blue hair and silver eyes, wearing a black headband with white frills around either side. She was wearing a tradisional black and white maid's dress that when past her knees with huge black boots, that had no heals, and carrying what looked like a small pink dagger just on her back. She looked up and smiled at the three dumbstuck shinigami.

"Konichiwa, my name is kooro mitsuki and i am here on request of Nanoha, she says that you are welcome to come into the kingdom with me today and watch as the new king is crowned, its a once in a life time chance to see that you know cause usually they dont survive it" She said politly and sweetly, making the shinigami reshealth their zanpaktou and stand normally, but still completely confused. What the hell was she on about?

"Im sorry but im going to have to rush you, everything is getting ready and i am needed to do some jobs, would you like to go or not?" He voice held a tinge of annoyance in it. No one was saying anything so the Soutaichou found it the safest time to answer.

"Has it got anything to do with the Hitsugaya's?" He asked. Ukitake, Unohana and Matsumoto looked at him. Hitsugaya's? there was only one of them...Right?

"Hai, are you coming or should i tell her to cancel it because he knows nothing about you comming?" The Soutaichou looked at everyone, Matsumoto looked as though she wanted to go and Ukitake and Unohana looked as though they did too so they could find out what the hell happened. The old man nodded his head and stood up normally. The young blue haired girl nodded and stabbed her dagger into the already opened rip in the air and turned her blade, making the rip large enough to open.

"Follow me, but please don't touch the the walls of the gateway, you could get sucked away to another world" She said sweetly as if it didn't bother her weather they were going or not. She didn't give them a chance to reply as she began walking through the portal, which slowly began to shrink the further she went in. Not wanting to get sucked into another dimention, they all hurried in after her for safety.

The trip through the portal was really something. At first, it was nothing more then just a bright light but then it started showing all sorts of places like towns, seas, forests and even planets. Mitsuki turned round and laughed lightly at them once they pasted a image of Karakura.

"This is the most complex dimentional travel that there is in any world imaginable, you could make one teeny tiny mistake and could be lost in this dimention world forever until you figure it out but its one of the firsts things you are taut at any school you find in the Kingdom" Everyone just stared at her but didn't want to speak. They could trip and end up doing what she had just warned them about.

The further into the dimention they got, the more it began to change into a crimson-ey black colour and just a bright yellow light made itself known, Mitsuki's maid outfit began to change. The length of skirt ended up shrinking until it was between her thigh and knee length and the sleeves disapeared leaving the straps holding it up and a pair of pure black gloves appeared and a hot pink coloured rose grew on her headband as if it had just become spring. She turned back to them one more time as the light became so bright and the two taichous and Matsumoto gasped as they saw bright red eyes staring at them with a small smile mixed before the light became too bright and they had to close their eyes to sheild them from the harsh light.

Once the light had dulled down, they all opened their eyes as their surrounding began to take shape. The buildings and nature took shape first and then all the people began to appear aswell and when they saw some of the people, they gasped. Mitsuki stood infront of where they were staring and smiled, showing them larger then normal canine teeth that sparkled in the light of the red sun. She held out her arm like a tour guide and smiled happily.

"Welcome to Hell" She shouted out.

**-----------------**

**The end. Hope you liked it and i'll try and upload as much as possible with other stories i write. And now my laptop is giving me hastle by not letting me type the letter K, V and H properly hehe so i have to get that sorted out soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys this story hit me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Hell" She shouted out. Everyone gasped as they looked at her and then the surroundings. They watched as a group of four children came running past, one running straight into Matsumoto. It was a small boy with pitch black hair and wearing blue shorts and a white T-shirt. He fell to the floor with a painful 'BUMP'. He looked up and showed Matsumoto still bright blue eyes as he smiled, stood up and ran back over to his friends and out of sight.

"Aww, i love it when the kids from school run by because it reminds you of before your instincts kick in" Said Mitsuki with a sweet smile on her face, watching where the kids had disapeared to.

"What do you mean by instincts?" Asked Unohana who snapped out of her speechless daze and was ready to know what was really going on here. Mitsuki looked away from where the kids had gone and over to the medical shinigami. She smiled before thinking of the best was to explain it.

"Well, you see these teeth?" She said pointing to her larger then normal canines and the fourth division taichou nodded and Mitsuki smiled at her.

"Well, these and the red eyes show that you have become a real demon or vampire as you people tend to call us so its nice when the little kids come by with blue, green and pink eye colours cause you know that it means that they're still too young to understand what they will go through soon enough...Anyway, we should get going and meet Hitsugaya-chan and find out where the king and Hitsugaya-kun have gone" She smiled sweetly as she turned around, only to be stopped when she heard someone run up behind her. She turned around to see Matsumoto right behind her, looking completely confused.

"Mitsuki, why do you keep saying that there are _two _Hitsugayas when there's only one?" Mitsuki looked over to the Soutaichou, who then also got stared at by Ukitake, Unohana and Matsumoto. Mitsuki sighed before smiling cheekily at Matsumoto before waving her hand and turning around as she slowly walked towards a huge building.

"You'll find out soon, anyway we've got people to see and you've got someone to avoid so please hid your reitsu" The two taichous and Matsumoto stared at eachother before nodding and locking away their reitsus and following close behind Mitsuki and the Soutaichou.

They all walked through the looming doors of the building and Matsumoto got the feeling like she was walking into the Soutaichou's office again. The walls were bright white with red and blue patterns that really stood out and paintings that looked like they had been done by three to nine year olds and some had labels saying what they were like 'Lake veiw' and 'Burning tree's', which worried Ukitake slightly. They came to a stop when Mitsuki turned a sharp corner to see a group of people rushing around carrying things like bright flowers and bowls of red liquids and bright decorations. Amongst all of it was a small pair of legs in bright white socks kicking around childishly every so often and then going deadly still. Mitsuki sighed and signaled for the shinigami to stay where they were while she walked over to the figure that looked like it was having a fit and leaned down before whispering something and leaning back up. A few seconds later, a head popped up with bright white hair and deep crimson eyes and locks of white hair flopping their eyes. They both looked up to the shinigami and Mitsuki signaled for them to come over. When they were good distance close, Matsumoto saw that it was the girl from the photo's she had seen with her taichou in.

"Hey look you guys made it, i guess i should introduce myself...My name is Hitsugaya Nanoha and you are?" She asked rudely as if they had just disturbed her napping. The three shinigami who had never met her before just stared until Mitsuki jabbed them in the side and watched as Nanoha quickly leaned back down onto the sofa on her back and whispered in their ears.

"You have to answer she may act and look childish but she is royalty around here and being rude could cause her to have you killed or something that she tends to do now" Their eyes widened partly before going back to normal and watched as Nanoha finished what she was doing and looked back up.

"My name Unohana taichou, this is Ukitake taichou and the young woman on the end is Matsumoto Rangiku and the older man over there is-" Nanoha just nodded before jumping off the sofa and infront of the shinigami.

"I know who he is, i meet him already...So your onii-chan's fukutaichou huh?" She said in a type of voice that sounded assured yet rude, so a dirty look was given to her by Mitsuki before said girl punched Nanoha in the head so she fell down to the ground. When she stood back up, she rubbed her head and looked over to Mitsuki, frowning darkly, her eyes taking a darker shade of red.

"What the damning gods was that for!...just cause you raised me doesn't mean you can't get into trouble for hitting me" Mitsuki just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe so, but you need to learn some manners or be like your brother and not bother talking at all" Nanoha just crossed her arms and stuck her tounge out childishly.

"Yeah but he's just too quiet and i'd rather be different cause being the same is too weird for me" Mitsuki smiled and giggled lightly before waving goodbye to the Shinigami and ran over to help some other helpers of the festival, leaving the shinigami in the care of Nanoha. Said girl smiled before sticking her tounge out behind Mitsuki's back and then giggling at herself. She turned to the shinigami before thinking for a moment.

"Do you wanna tour of the place?" She asked sweetly and all of them nodded before Nanoha ran up to the door and signaled for them to follow. They all looked at each other before walking up to the door where Nanoha was now standing, looking down the hallway. She turned to them with a serious look on her face that made her look so much like her twin brother.

"Hide your reitsu, if he finds you here, he'll kill me" She said before turning around and walking happily down the corridor. All four shinigami did what the young double of Toshiro said and followed her down the never ending hall. Nanoha began to talk about loads of things in hell. Like the celebrations, how the seasons worked and the best places to hang or stuff your face with. But all of the changed when everyone felt the reitsu of one Hitsugaya Toshiro heading down the same corridor as them. Nanoha's eyes widened as she looked frantically for a place to hide the guests. 'Bingo' She said to herself as she noticed one of the old room's doors. She quickly jumped behind the shinigami and pushed all of them into the small room before closing the door slightly and standing infront of it, just in time as her brother came into view.

He was wearing a black, sleeveless top with a colar part that fanned away from the face so that it could hid the lower half of his face if he wanted it to with a white zip right down to the end of the shirt, a long white scalf that had been ripped at the ends, giving in loads of ripped patterns,a pair of long black trousers, with a thin white belt and two main pockets and smaller ones with zips on holding in important things, and basic black trainers with white strips on them and his once bright emerald eyes had become ruby red. basically the whole outfit made his hair stand out beyond belief. Nanoha smiled as she stood infront of the door and he walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Nanoha smiled sheepishly before thinking of a quick lie.

"I'm...tidying the room?" She lied badly and she knew he didn't beleive it. He took a step towards the door and Nanoha stood right in the center of the door and thought quickly of a way to keep him out. Then it hit her. He always gave in to this. Matsumoto and Unohana looked through the small gap Nanoha had left open and watched as Nanoha tried to think of something quick

"I'll only let you in if you beat me in a staring contest!" Toshiro stared at her as if she was a idiot. But nodded boredly before Nanoha stood on one side of the door and Toshiro stood on the other. Nanoha counted down from three and soon both of them were staring at each other without blinking. Matsumoto just wondered what the hell was going on while Unohana tried to surpress a small giggle at the way the two battled for control of the room. Toshiro soon became extremely bored and gave in as he closed his eyes and sighed. Nanoha ended up doing a small victory dance before waving her brother off and letting the shinigami out of the room.

"That was soooooo close" Said Nanoha as she pretented to wipe away some sweat. The shinigami walked out and looked down the corridor that Toshiro had just disapeared down. They were surprised that he hadn't just walked through the door while he was standing on the side with the door knob. Nanoha coughed lightly and all the shinigami looked at her and she smiled as she turned around and began to skip down the hall in the opposite direction of her twin brother. The shinigami quickly caught up to her as she soon continued talking like a tour guide, until they came to three split hallway and a huge door in the center of it.

"He's going to be a mightmare after the crowning" She said sweetly to herself and all the shinigami just stood where they were.

"Nanoha, why is he?" Nanoha blinked about the fact that she had said that out loud and turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Cause he's gonna be king, horray!" She cheered out and span round in a circle, but all the shinigami's eyes widened. They never knew anything about this. How did he manage to keep a secret like that from every other shinigami in Soul Society?

"But he never did want to be king, thats why he ran away cause dad was going to make him king ages ago but no matter how far he gets, dad will always find him...You can't escape the devil" She turned round to face them and smiled cheekily.

"We can keep going if you want or we can find some rooms for you to stay in so Onii-chan doesn't find you" She sweetly and the shinigami nodded. Next thing any of them knew, two doors had appeared out of nowhere. They stared as Nanoha just walked over to it and peeked inside to see which room was which. She turned back to see them all confused and smiled.

"Sorry but i really didn't feel like walking an extra ten minutes so i got the rooms to come to us...This place is like a maze if you don't know where to go" Everyone only nodded before she showed which shinigami was to go in which of the two rooms. Once they had entered the room, they let their building reitsu up and allowed it to flow freely, still keeping out for Toshiro's rietsu. Once they had let their reitsu enjoy freedom, Nanoha had told them the crowning was going to begin and soon all of the shinigami were held onto a peice of rope Nanoha had given them as she ran to a speed faster then any shunpo'ed towards the outside world of hell and towards a huge stand just near a clear box with black-crimson clouds surrounding the top of the box. Nanoha dropped the shinigami off in the top and allowed them to catch their breath.

"Sorry about that but it would have taken a hour to get here by shunpo'ed so i though to use our tenique...Pretty cool innit?" She said pointing to the clear box with the clouds surrounding it.

"What is that?" Asked Matsumoto and Nanoha didn't turn around to answer her question.

"That is what Onii-chan has to go into and then two thousend flamming swords are shot down at him and if he survives, he's king, if not then...." She said looking to the left slightly before turning around and smiling at them, her red eyes dancing in the crimson sunlight. Everyone's eyes widened as she said what he had to go through but went back to normal at the amount of confidence his twin sister had in him to get it right.

Not too long after they arrived, loads of people began to arrive with all sorts of weird items and were all standing along one side of the huge clear box. Nanoha watched with a small frown before turning towards the shinigami.

"Sorry guys, i have to leave you here and go see Onii-chan, Ja ne for now" She said before clapping her hands together three times and disapearing for a milisecond and appearing down at the huge clear box. They watched as she slowly looked from left to right before waving her hands above her head and a older man with bright with hair, the same length as Ukitake's, wearing a long black top, with slits up the side, and a golden cross in the center of the top and a pair of black trousers and shoes appeared.

"Dad, i didn't think you were going to be well enough to make it" Nanoha said happily and the soon to be ex-king smiled down to his little princess as he patted her on the head.

"Well i wouldn't miss Toshiro being crowned would i...I take it your also launching the blades?" He asked with a semi-serious tone and Nanoha nodded before looking up to the huge cloud surrounding the clear box. The older man looked up and both of them nodded at eachother before vanishing into thin air and appearing at the top of the cloud for a split second and then jumping inside the cloud to get ready.

Once she was ready, she looked out the cloud and saw her brother heading towards the box. She smiled over to her dad before she jumped down from the cloud and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Horray! you'r here!" She shouted happily and Toshiro just frowned as he pushed her off his waist. Nanoha frowned slightly as she let go but smiled again, until he spoke however.

"You really are bad at hiding stuff Nanoha" Nanoha smiled as she tried to look innocent.

"Don't know what you're talking about" She said sweetly, turning left and right in slow movements with her arms behind her back. Toshiro sighed before he pointed over towards the shinigami in the background. Nanoha tensed and backed away slightly before smiling sheepishly.

"I...I wanted to suprise you b-bu-" But before she could finish her excuse, her brother ran straight into her and shot across the floor until they were on the opposite side of the clear box. A second later, lightning struck down in the exact spot they had been standing. All the crowd looked all around to find out who would dare try and kill the two Hitsugaya kids.

Nanoha's eyes widened as Toshiro stood back up and looked up to the sky to see a figure standing high in the clouds. The figure noticed that it had been spotted and soon before to fly away. Toshiro glared up to the figure leaving, his ruby red eyes darkening.

Nanoha saw him glaring up to the figure, that was now almost gone, and peeked over to the shinigami, seeing them all watching as the figure disapeared. Nanoha clapped her hands three times again and soon she was back with the shinigami.

"Hold on" She said as she held her hand out. Matsumoto took her hand, Unohana took hold of Matsumoto's other hand, Ukitake took hold of Unohana's other hand and linked arms with the Soutaichou. Next thing they knew, they were back with Toshiro and his father. Everyone let go before Nanoha nodded up to her father, who nodded back down before placing two fingers in his mouth and whistling as loud as he could, making Ukitake and Matsumoto cringe at the pitch of the whistle.

A few seconds after, screeches were heard throughout the sky and soon four creatures, with the main body shape of a horse but the face and front two legs, with three huge claws each and huge wings, like an eagle touched the ground infront of them. There was a bright white one, with a blue tint in its bit of hair that stuck up, ran over to Toshiro and began to rub its head effectionatly into Toshiro's hand. Toshiro father smiled as he watched the small creature cry in joy.

"Snowbell has really missed you know Toshiro" Toshiro looked away from Snowbell and nodded before jumping high in the air and landing on the back of Snowbell. Nanoha smiled before jumping on the back of a white and brown one, after cheering 'Choco yayay CHOCO!!!!!' extremely loud. The four other shinigami stared at the two other creatures that were left behind. Toshiro's father looked at the shinigami then over to the shinigami.

"Ok, these creatures are called Hippogriffs and they're extremely proud creatures so can the two men step forward?" Toshiro and Nanoha turned their Hippogriffs round and watched as Ukitake and the Soutaichou step forward.

"Thats great, can one of you please come over here?" Ukitake nodded over to the Soutaichou before walking over to the soon to be ex-king. Said man smiled at him before whistling over to one of the creatures, the black and blonde one anyway. The Hippogriff walked over slightly until there was about ten meters between.

"Ok, all you have to do is bow to Coffee and wait for him to bow back to you before you go near him....But don't move too fast or it might end badly" He warned and Ukitake gulped before taking a step forward and bowing slowly to Coffee. Said Hippogriff tilted its head to the right before letting out a screech.

"Bend lower!" Shouted Nanoha from her seat and Ukitake did what the young girl said. Soon, Coffee bowed back to Ukitake and said taichou was walking towards the creature slowly. He held out his hand and soon the creature rubbed his head against Ukitake's hand. Ukitake smiled before climbing on the back of Coffee. Soon the Soutaichou did the exact same with the other Hippogriff, Malto who was a ginger Hippogriff, and was sat on its back.

The king smiled before looking back at the two female shinigami.

"I forgot we only had four...Toshiro, Nanoha, can they ride with you two?" Said two twins looked away from what they were staring at, which was a bizzarely coloured pink and indigo bumble bee, and nodded down to their dad, who smiled at them. Unohana had no problem. Choco let her on his back straight away, but Matsumoto had a small problem. When she walked near Snowbell, she started flailing and jumping back, until Toshiro patted her on the head and pulled lightly at her feathers on the back of her neck.

"Snowbell" He warned lightly and said creature calmed down and Matsumoto climbed on the back of Snowbell. Toshiro's father stepped back before smiling up at his kids, who nodded back down. Choco walked behind Snowbell, while Malto and Coffee lined up behind Choco. Nanoha smiled as her dad handed her a small bag and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she sat up fully.

"Hold on" Warned Toshiro to Matsumoto before he tapped his left foot into Snowbell's side three times, and soon Snowbell was charging down a small path which cleared by the other people of the kingdom. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Toshiro's waist as she felt like she was getting G-forced at the speed they were going. Soon Snowbell extended her wings and began to flutter them. Next thing Matsumoto saw, she was as high as the clouds. She sat up and let go of Toshiro's waist. She watched as the senary went by, but smiled again when Nanoha appeared next to her, Ukitake and the Soutaichou lined up. But then something bad happened. Snowbell jolted suddenly, and sent Matsumoto straight into the air and soon heading straight down to the ground.

Toshiro pointed down and Snowbell took a nose dive down to near Matsumoto. Toshiro extended his hand out and Matsumoto took hold of it as she felt herself being pulled back onto Snowbell. Matsumoto breathed deeply as Snowbell pulled herself back up into the air next to Nanoha and Choco.

"I told you to hand on" Said Toshiro as the small group began to fly forward once again. Matsumoto didn't let go of her taichou's hand until the figure from earlier became visable to them all.

It didn't take long until they arrived to where the figure was. The Hippogriffs landed down to the ground softly, said goodbye to everyone, and flew back to the town. Everyone stared up to the figure in the sky as it floated to the ground.

"Konichiwa little king-to-be" Said a girl with blue hair and purple eyes, who was wearing a long dark blue jacket with bright blue leggings and shoes and also had two blue wings on her back. The shinigami recognised her instantly as one of the people that had been arrested long ago as she had killed ten human people and five unranked shinigami because they had said something about her wings.

"Oh Didn't expect to see shinigami here" Said said sweetly as she stared at the shinigami who were suprised to see that she was free. As if she could read their minds, she giggled and took a step forward.

"Yep i'm free once again and so are a few other of my friends...Thank our master who set us free to kill him" She said pointing to Toshiro, who didn't flinch but rather just stood still as everyone, including Nanoha, stared at him wide eyed as if he had just committed murder or something that bad. The girl smiled at all their reactions before floating back up into the sky, just above their heads.

"But seeing as there are really strong shinigami are here, i want to see if you are anywhere near as strong as beings from this world" She said before she bowed down to the group infront of her.

"My name is Mordio Maxine, the first of the three enemies free'd from soul society...I am going to allow you to choose someone to go against me and if you win, you progress to the next person, but if not..." She used her index finger to go across her throat as a sign of death and Nanoha gulped. She was nuts!. Even in her opinion.

Everyone turned in on each other and began to deside who would go against Maxine, with most of the talking coming from Ukitake and Unohana and the twins just turned to each other and began talking.

"I'll go against her" Announsed Ukitake.

"We don't know what her ability is and my twin zanpaktou can cause a problem to some elements so-" But before he could finish, Toshiro and Nanoha turned around and Nanoha pointed at Matsumoto, catching everyone's attention.

"Matsumoto-san should go against her" She said quiet enough for Maxine not to hear but for the shinigami to hear loud and clear.

"Why Matsumoto Nanoha?" Asked Unohana but Nanoha turned to her brother to explain.

"Maxine has the ability to control wind and lightning and with Matsumoto's ability to make her zanpaktou become ash, she could use that to beat Maxine" Everyone nodded to what Toshiro said. After all, he was extremely clever and was going to be crowned king of hell. He should know what is best for each purpose.

Matsumoto looked up to Maxine, who was floating around in circles while shifting the wind slightly. She nodded to everyone before stepping forward, catching the floating girl's attention.

"So you're going against me, might i ask your name?" She said lightly and Matsumoto just nodded.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaichou of the tenth division" She said before taking her battle stance.

"Well, Matsumoto _Fukutaichou_...Lets begin!"

**-----------------**

**The end. Hope you liked it and i'll try and upload as much as possible with other stories i write. And now my laptop is giving me hastle by not letting me type the letter K, V and H properly hehe so i have to get that sorted out soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this story hit me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well, Matsumoto _Fukutaichou_...Lets begin!" Said Maxine as huge black clouds began to appear all around them, and none too long after many had appeared, everyone could hear all the lightning begining to charge up. Matsumoto took hold of her zanpaktou and readied herself for what was to come.

The shinigami and twins were on the side of the fight, watching what was happening. No one knew how she had managed to get free and the Soutaichou had desided once he got back to soul society he would enhance the security of prisioners even further.

Matsumoto's eyes widened as a strike of lightning landed just infront of her and she realised once she raised her zanpaktou, the lightning almost rushed to her. Damn zanpaktous being made of metal. She thought as more lightning darted for her and soon enough she was jumping from left to right trying to avoid it, only to turn slightly and see it heading for all the shinigami and the Hitsugaya twins.

The shinigami brased theirselves as they saw the lightning heading straight for them, where as the twins looked at eachother and nodded before placing their hands on the ground and quickly reading out an incatation. Once done, a huge red sheild rised over everyone on the side lines, allowing the lightning to just bounce off and back to the clouded sky.

The shinigami pulled their arms down after a few moments and realised that the hadn't hit them. They looked over to Toshiro and Nanoha to see them standing up and watching the fight infront of them. The shinigami looked away and also stared at the fight.

Matsumoto was begining to run out of breath, due to all her jumping, and it didn't look asthough Maxine was going to stop striking her with lightning anytime soon. Then Matsumoto had an idea. She couldn't strike lightning without that many clouds. She quickly closed her eyes and read a small incantation she remembered and pointed her arm to the sky. As soon as she finished, a ball of white light shot into the sky and scattered the huge thick clouds away.

Maxine looked at her in anger. No one had ever knocked her clouds away and it took a lot on energy to get the all together. She watched as Matsumoto held her zanpaktou tight and thought of what to do. Then it hit her.

She began to spin around in a circle lightly then grow with speed until everyone could see a mini twister being formed. Once Maxine had finished spinning, she smiled darkly at Matsumoto before commanding the giant twister to attack Matsumoto, who in turn got ready as the twister sucked her up and span her round at a dangerous level of speed, small bits of rubble hitting her every so often.

Nanoha thought that it would be dangerous for them to be unprotected so she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small black peice of paper. She then used a spell to set it alit and threw it down onto the ground infront of everyone. After a few seconds, a burst of fire came from the peice of paper and covered over her, her brother and the shinigami on the sidelines. The fire soon died down and the shinigami saw that a huge black sheild, that could be seen though, had covered them.

The twister span straight into the sheild and, after a strong hit of the sheild, almost looked asthough the twister shattered and Matsumoto tumbled down to the ground.

After a moment, she stood back up and Unohana noticed that she had blood traveling down her face, her left arm was cut up pretty badly and she was panting heavily. Said woman looked up to maxine, who was swinging from left to right in the air happily, and tried to focus for a moment. She was getting beaten up like mad and Maxine didn't have a single scratch from this fight. Then Matsumoto had a thought.

She lifted her zanpaktou and took her stance and watched as Mixine noticed her and soon, Maxine had begun to spin round in a fast circle, creating a brand new, and stronger, twister. Matsumoto braced herself as Maxine launched the twister straight into Matsumoto.

Matsumoto was soon sucked up into the twister but she remained still. She was slowly building up reitsu and when she opened her eyes, she looked up to Maxine and pointed her blade up to Maxine.

"Hoero Hineko(thats how it said she said it on a website i went on hehe XD)" Her blade burst into flames and shot up into the air and straight for Maxine. Said girl had no idea what was happening until she looked down and saw a huge amount of burning hot ash heading straight for her. She paniced and jumped out of the way, causing the twister to break apart once again and Matsumoto to land back down to earth, though this time she was able to land on her feet.

She looked up and watched as her ash caught hold on Maxine and was soon burning Maxine all over her face and arms. This continued for a few minutes before the ash shifted from Maxine and went back to Matsumoto.

Maxine opened her eyes and glared daggers to Matsumoto when she noticed something. She was on the ground. She looked above her and then behind her and her eyes widened. Her wings...They were burnt to the point they could no longer stand on her back and help her fly. Maxine gulped as she realised what this meant. She was wide open for any attack.

Matsumoto smirked before launching forward and, using her zanpaktou, stabbed straight through Maxine's stomach before jumping back and watching Maxine fall to the floor. Maxine looked over to the shinigami on the side, a small trail of blood going from the corner of her mouth down her chin and onto the ground and she lightly laughed a dark laugh.

"You should know...I'm nothing compared to...the others...cause i didn't...kill you...one of them...will surely kill you...all..." And then Maxine's vanished from the spot, no trace of her ever being there remained. Matsumoto sighed before shealthing her sword and she looked up from where she had been staring at Maxine.

Nanoha smiled before crushing the bit of paper, that was still on fire, and soon the crimson sheild had vanished. Unohana was the first to get out of the now vanished sheild and walked over to Matsumoto to see her wounds. Matsumoto had a small cut at the top of her head, her left up was cut up badly and she had a small amount of bruising on the other arm. Unohana soon set up a healing area and began to heal Matsumoto's wounds.

Meanwhile, Nanoha was smiling at the fact that Matsumoto was victorious and wasn't too badly injured while the two older shinigami looked around. Something didn't feel quite right. Maxine had said that she 'was nothing compared to the others', which meant there was more then just her hiding around. But one thing neither of the two shinigami could understand was how both the Hitsugaya twins knew about Maxine's abilities as Toshiro hadn't even become a shinigami at the time, and why this people trying to kill of Toshiro just because he was becoming a king.

After thinking for an amount of time, Matsumoto had been healed over and she was thanking Unohana for helping her and she was now walking back to the small ground still standing where the sheild used to be. Everyone stood silent for a moment, until Nanoha decided that being in silence was way too creepy for her.

"Hey, why has everyone gone silent, its scaring me" She said as she tried to look frightened before smiling and jumping around on the spot, scaring the shinigami but Toshiro didn't looked all that bothered. That was, until, he heard something behind him hiding in one of the bushes not too far.

He walked over to the bush and peered in before picking up the creature hidden inside. It was a small blue fully grown type of tiny dog with bright blue wings. Toshiro noticed how much it resembled Maxine. He pulled it up until it rested on his shoulder, and soon Nanoha was jumping trying to see the small dog.

"Whats that?" Nanoha asked and Toshiro rolled his eyes before sighing and looking at her like she was an idiot.

"It's a dog you dumbass" Nanoaha shook her head before lifting her index finger infront of her face and shook it left to right.

"No, thats a kitten" She said and Toshiro blinked at her. She was dumber then Matsumoto and Kurosaki combined.

"Its a dog" Nanoha frowned.

"Its a kitty" He frowned back harder.

"Dog"

"Kitty" Both of them leaned closer to eachother.

"Dog"

"Kitty" There faces were now almost milimeters away from eachother, glaring badly at eachother.

"DOG!"

"KITTY!!"

"ITS A GODDAMN DOG!!"

"NO WAY ITS A KITTY!!!" The two continued to argue over what animal that creature actually was, making all the shinigami around laugh. Matsumoto was laughing the hardest though. She'd never seen her taichou act like so much of a kid in all her afterlife.

Soon Toshiro pulled out a white board and marker from nowhere and began trying to explain to Nanoha that it was defently a small dog and not at all a kitten, while Nanoha pulled out a white board and began filling it was rubbish on how she KNEW that it was a Kitten. The poor puppy sized dog on Toshiro's shoulder was shaking madly in a bit of fear but mostly anger. The dog's facial expressions crunched up until...

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M GODDAMN BLOODY DOG DUMBASS!!!" It shouted over the top of the two arguing twins. Nanoha blinked but looked away, imbarassed. She really had beleived it was a little Kitty and not a puppy. But who was she suposed to know? Only animals like bats, tigers, wolves and tarantculas lived in Hell.

The shinigami, once they got their laughter under control, walked over to the twins and the small dog on Toshiro's shoulder. They all stared at the random dog. The little dog stared back at them.

"Maxine" Said Toshiro and the dog looked up at him.

"Yup?" She said and everyone looked even more confused. Why had Maxine become a puppy sized dog instead of just dying like they thought she had?

"How come you're a little dog?" Asked Ukitake and the small dog looked over to the old man.

"Because we become what animal we were born as...DUH!" She shouted at the end before making a break for in, but Nanoha wasn't going to let it go without figuring out what the difference between a dog and a kitten was. She launched from her spot, suprising everyone around her, and landed ontop of the small dog with a small grunt of pain from the small dog underneath her. She then procedded to pat the puppy roughtly on the head, throw in high in the air and catch it, flick it in the noise and stick her finger down his throat.

Toshiro sweatdropped as he watched his retard of a sister do things that made her look like...Well...A retard. Matsumoto giggled at the fact that Nanoha was happily looking like a dumbass, and Toshiro was staring at her as if she was unicycling while flipping pancakes. The old man laughed lightly, and was about to say something, when Nanoha came bouncing over,dog still in her arms, and launched herself ontop of her brother's head, screaming 'OOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!'

Toshiro chrashed heavily to the ground below him and growled up at his sister before pushing her off and standing back up, muttering something about Nanoha being the 'most irritating twin sister that had ever been born in anyworld'.

The Soutaichou smiled before thinking something else.

"Hitsugaya Taichou" That got Toshiro and Nanoha's attention.

"Ha-" Nanoha was crashed to the floor before should could even think about anything.

"Hai Sotaichou?" Asked Toshiro with his hand pushing Nanoha down into the ground. The old man sweatdropped before smiling.

"How did you both know about Maxine's abilities...You wern't part of Soul Society at the time?" Toshiro was about to answer, when Nanoha got a sudden burst of strength and jumped up, meaning Toshiro also ended up going up and managed to somehow land in the tree above him.

"Easy...All daemons know of eachother, even if they do betray Hell and try to kill the king" She said sweetly at first but then her voice changed the more she began to say about Maxine and traitory. the Soutaichou's mind clicked. So Maxine was also a daemon.

The old man blinked. He had left to his thoughts for just a moment and noticed that the two twins were now back over by the big group of shinigami. He made his way over slowly as he watched Nanoha pick up Maxine but her small tail.

"Who wants to kill my Onii-chan?" She asked and Maxine just growled lightly before trying to turn away.

"I mean it or i will tie you to a rock and throw you down the stream" The small dog still refused to say anything. Nanoha sighed before picking up a huge rock, pulling out a peice of string from her sleeve, and then attaching the rope to the rock and then attaching it to Maxine. Said dog began to panic the closer she got to the river.

"I-I can't tell you cause i don't know!" Shouted Maxine loudly and Nanoha smiled before taking the rope off.

"Thats all i needed to know... Here you go Onii-chan" Toshiro sighed at his sister before walking over to the small dog and also picking up Maxine by her small tail, which really got the small dog mega angry. Nanoha soon pulled out what looked like a huge butterfly net net from nowhere and Toshiro threw the small dog high in the air. Nanoha smiled before she tried to stand in the right place the catch Maxine.

But she didn't miss. As soon as she caught hold of Maxine, the small dog vanished completely. Everyone else stared. What the hell?!

"Bad doggy, go get your punishment" Nanoha said in a sort of angry, yet a little sad, voice before both twins turned around again, only to be stared at as if they had triple flipped on a motorbike throw a ring of fire...blindfolded!.

"What?" Asked both twins at the same time, folding their arms and frowning in perfect sync, which was creeping the four shinigami infront of them out completely. Nanoha couldn't keep up frowning for long and began to smile and spin round in her happy circle and Toshiro just unfolded his arms and just stood and randomly stared up at the now pink and crimson sky.

It was begining to get pretty out, and a few people were begining to look tired. Toshiro stuck out his left arm and grabbed Nanoha by the back of her shirt, which made her jump slightly as she stopped running in her circle of happiness.

"God, you scared me there onii-chan its not nice to-Oh!" She said as she looked up to the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. Both of the twins knew the dangers of being away from the kingdom at night. All the shinigami noticed the two staring up at the sky and also looked up. What was so interesting up in the sky?

"Toshiro, something the matter?" Asked Ukitake as he walked towards the small boy. Toshiro looked away from the sky and over to the ill shinigami.

"We have to stay here for the night, its dangerous for anyone to travel through the night outside of the kingdom boundarys" He said as Nanoha had disapeared for a moment before reappearing with loads of wood and some leaves.

She set it all up so it was like a small campfire, ready to be lit. Nanoha smiled at the fact that it had turned out pretty well and soon she mumbled something under her breath before a small flame lit on the tip of her finger, which she placed on the leaves so the flames would begin. She shook her hand to knock the flame out and watched as all the wood slowly began to catch fire.

The three other shinigami came and walked over to see what was going on. Nanoha decided to explain it to them as her onii-chan had already done it once taday. They all understood and soon everyone was sat around the fire, enjoying the view of the small flames.

Nanoha had forgotten all about the bag she had around her shoulder and had only remembered it was there when she had sat on it, so she took it off and gave it to her brother, who opened it to reveal food, drinks and small lanturns.

Soon the crimson sky turned pitch black and, thanks to the twins, a clear sheild was wrapped around the area they were occupying. No one was really doing anything. The shinigami were all sat together on one side of the fire, either having a small convosation or watching everything all around them, while Toshiro and Nanoha layed down on the other side, both laying with one leg crossed over the other and their arms folded behind their heads as they both gazed up at the bright stars.

It didn't take long for one king-to-be to get bored of what he was doing. He sat up and picked up one of the lanturns, and blue and white one to be exact, that had been packed in the bag and, using a stick from the fire, lit the candle within and stood up fully, the lanturn in his right hand.

"I'm going for a walk" Was all he said as he passed through the sheild, which made the seanery ripple like a petal falling on a river, and everyone watched as the figure and light slowly vanished into the large woods. Nanoha frowned slightly before looking into the flames.

"Onii-chan..." She said quietly, but Matsumoto could still hear her. Said fukutaichou got up and walked over to Nanoha. She noticed how sad Nanoha looked and smiled down to her sweetly.

"Whats wrong Nanoha?" She asked and Nanoha looked away from the flames and towards the dark woods.

"We shouldn't have camped in this spot" She said and Matsumoto looked confused. Why? Was this place over run by horrible monsters or something? Nanoha looked up and noticed the look of confusion on her face. Nanoha laughed lightly at her expression before frowning again. No point in hiding the truth.

"This is where our mummy died" She said quietly and everyone's eyes widened at the news. Imagine having to camp where your mother died. It would be horrible. Nanoha stared out to the woods, where she had looked once she had said about her mother, before turning back with a sweet smile on her face.

"But she did it to protect me and Onii-chan, which really means a lot to us...And dad said never to be sad about or it mummy would feel very sad" She said happily as she pointed up to the sky. The four shinigami smiled as her when Matsumoto looked towards the part of the woods Toshiro had vanished into.

Nanoha soon noticed her stare into the woods and smiled before standing up and walking over to the bag and pulling out a pink and white lanturn and a purple and black one. She handed the pink and white one over to Matsumoto, after she lit it, and gave her a cheeky smile.

"I take it you want to find Onii-chan, take this and don't stray from the path or talk to anyone, they will do anything to capture a daemon or human soul in these woods" She winked before lighting her own lanturn and walking out the shield.

"Ch-chotto, where are you going?" Nanoha smiled at Matsumoto as she continued to now walk where she was going backwards, a small skip in her step.

"Just going to train for a bit, if you need me just follow the path" and with that, she was gone too. Matsumoto stood there for a moment before bowing to her superiors and heading out the shield and towards to where Toshiro had gone.

The three captains that remained all looked at eachother. Everyone had left them behind and disapeared somewhere. Unohana moved over to the small bag Nanoha had had hold of and picked out a small white and gold lanturn, her favorite colour, and took a few minutes to light it up before standing up, catching the attention of the other two captains.

"I'm going to check up on Nanoha, she might be depressed about where we are" She waved lightly as she too walked out of the shield and headed down the opposite lane to where Matsumoto and Toshiro had disapeared.

Unohana walked for a few minutes until she was standing in a huge feild with ruby red roses growing all over the place. She smiled and breathed in deeply as a warm gust of air blew past her. Then she heard something. Like talking. She wandered over to a large oak tree and peered behind. She saw Nanoha sat infront of one of the lakes, her face shaded by her hair. Unohana smiled as she began to wonder over. Then she figured out what Nanoha was doing. She was...Singing?

Unohana stepped even closer until she could hear what Nanoha was singing.

'Oshie mashou ka?  
Sono moto igai ha dare ni mo  
iwanai yakusoku shite ne  
yubikiri genman (uso)  
tsuitara hari sen hon

ori tamare ta mama  
ugomeite iru monogatari wo  
miagete misete yo  
kako mo mirai mo

super scription of data'

Nanoha blinked before turning round and seeing a smiling Unohana just behind her. Nanoha smiled at her before rising to her feet and walking over to Unohana.

"What was that you were singing Nanoha?" Asked the kind doctor and Nanoha blushed lightly.

"Urm...It was a song my mummy taught me before she died, it was meant to be a song that angels sang to their children as a lullaby" Unohana smiled.

"Was your mother an angel or something?" Nanoa smiled up to her and nodded excitedly.

"Hai, she fell in love with daddy and moved to hell to raise us, because heaven wasn't going to except us or daddy, and thats the reason me and Onii-chan have white hair and most other people in hell have darkish hair" Unohana nodded. That cleared that. Nanoha then began to talk more about her mother, and Unohana listened happily to what the young girl had to say.

Until, Nanoha looked up wide eyed at the sky. Unohana blinked for a second before looking to the sky aswell. At that point, she sensed a disturbance. She looked back to Nanoha, to see her looking towards the woods. Nanoha looked over to Unohana, who nodded at her. Soon, the two females were eading towards the darker part of the surounding woods.

--------------------

The path Matsumoto was walking down was really dark and creepy. All the trees were rotten and hanging over the small path. The deeper in she walked, the most she could hear whispers from shadows that watched her every move. It was scaring the life out of her. She heard a branch snap behind her. She panicked and spun round to see nothing behind her. She turned back around and continued to walk.

Something caught her eye as she walked along the path, standing in the woods. Matsumoto stopped to take a look at it. It looked like a small child, hunched over as if it was crying. She thought for a moment on what to do before she walked away from the path and into the woods to see the small figure.

But when she got there, the figure stopped crying and stood tall. She noticed that it was still a small figure, but as she took a step closer, she heard a faint chuckle. She watched as the figure turned around slowly, and when it faced her fully, she was totally freaked.

The figure had blood all over its face, its eyes were missing from its sockets, all while still wearing a dark smirk. Matsumoto's eyes widened before she back away slowly as the figure approached her, one clumsy step at a time (as if it had a broken leg or something like that XD) Matsumoto backed up until her back was pressed against a tree. The figure infront of her smirked darkly before opening its mouth, a purple tounge licking its lips lightly before the tounge lunged at her as fast as lightning. She pulled her arms up to defend herself as she heard the sound of it racing towards her....But it never hit.

After what felt like a few minutes, she pulled her arms from her face and opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Matsumoto saw the creature, tounge rolled to an impossible length, and someone standing right infront of her, blocking what would have been a deadly blow.

"T-Taichou?!" She gasped lightly as Toshiro pushed the purple organ away from him. He winced lightly as the purple tounge had dug deeply into his arm hard enough to draw blood. He glanced at the wound before glaring over to the figure, which eyes sockets had become wide as it noticed the king to be had arrived. The figure pulled back its purple tounge before vanishing into thin air. A few seconds later, Nanoha and Unohana arrived, shortly followed by Ukitake and the Soutaichou who had felt the distubance in the pitch balck air.

"Onii-chan!" Nanoha called as she ran at record speed over to her brother. Only then did she notice the wound on his arm and the amount of blood he had lost from it. She looked at it for a moment before quickly running over to Unohana and almost dragging the medical shinigami over to her brother.

"Unohana-san, i think something is wrong with onii-chan!" She shouted and Toshiro frowned at her. She was such a wory wort. Unohana blinked for a second before lightly taking hold of Toshiro's arm and inspecting the wound. 'Great' Thought Toshiro. 'Now Unohana was fussing over me. Whats next, Ukitake worrying he cant give anyone else sweets here?' He thought with a light chuckle in his mind.

Until he felt a huge amount of pain shot up his arm. He winced lightly and Unohana frowned as she looked closer. She then noticed a small red glass looking thing in his arm. She pulled it out as fast as she could to cause less harm to Toshiro. She pulled it into view. Nanoha walked up behind Unohana and also looked at it.

"What is it?" She asked and Unohana shrugged her shoulders. Something didn't seem quite right about. When she held it up to the moon, her eyes widened. In the glass like item, there was a small amount of a black substance inside. Unohana looked back down to Toshiro's arm. What if Toshiro's wound had absorbed the substance? Was it anything dangerous?

There was no time to think about it when a huge violent white light headed down at everyone. Toshiro and Nanoha managed to Unohana and themselves out of the way, while the other three shinigami shifted themselves out of the attack.

Everyone looked up and almost everyone's eyes widened.

**-----------------**

**The end. Hope you liked it and i'll try and upload as much as possible with other stories i write. And now my laptop is giving me hastle by not letting me type the letter K, V and H properly hehe so i have to get that sorted out soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys this story hit me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up and almost everyone's eyes widened.

There, in the center of the sky stood a young boy, looking around twenty years old. He had bright, spiky blue hair and light red eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt under a crimson jacket, with a pair of black bottoms, shoes unseen. He also had, what looked like, elf ears and two peircings on his bottom lip and one on his left ear. He smirked down at them, he sword rested against is right shoulder supported by the right hand.

"Well, you are very fast to have missed that attack" He said as he lowered from him high point in the sky and stopped so he was about three meters higher then Ukitake's head

"I had a feeling my little pet hit someone..." He said as he glaced over at everyone for a brief moment before pulling out a small remote from out of his jacket and pointed it down on everyone.

"...I wonder who was the unlucky one" He said as he preshed the button on the remote down hard. After a second of it happening, blood shot out of Toshiro's arm at a shocking rate. He feel down on one knee and put his hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"ONII-CHAN!" Cried Nanoha as she ran over to him. Unohana also ran back over to Toshiro and took hold of the arm once more. The wound had widened dramatically and more blood continued to come out.

The figure in the sky blinked for a moment. He was kind of hoping to hit the other twin and kill her off quickly, or hurt her enough to anger the king-to-be, but this would do quite nicely. He smirked at his thoughts as he watched the two females trying to find out what was happening.

Nanoha glared at the young man in the sky before whispering something under her breath. Her hand soon took a bright blue glow and she waved it over her brother quickly to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw that there was a long stip of green reitsu flowing in his body, way too close to many of his internal organs for her liking. She looked her brother dead in the eye for a moment before lowering her head.

"Gomen..." She said in almost a whisper before her hand, that was glowing bright blue, turned to a deep yellow colour. She put her hand on her brother's head and saw his eyes widen for a moment before the eyelids covered over and he fell into the waiting arms of his sister. She laid him down gently before glaring back up at the young man in the sky before standing up next to her brother.

"Well, didn't think you'd know anything about me little hime-_sama_" Said the young man in the sky as he looked at Nanoha dead on. Nanoha smirked at the comment.

"Hm, as a royal i know all about any daemon in hell, i'm not as stupid as i like to make out i am" She said getting strange looks. 'It's an act?' Thought all the shinigami. Even the Soutaichou was confused by her sudden personality change.

"Well then..." He said as he disapeared for a moment before suddenly appearing behind Nanoha, his sword drawn to his left as he aimed to get her in the neck. But Nanoha was faster then he was. She ducked down and waited for the swing to go over before vanishing and appearing behind the enemy and aiming a high kick to his back. The stranger moved out of the way just in time so she was left to kick thin air. He jumped back to the air and looked down on them.

"By the way your acting, i'm guessing that you wanna go" He said as he once again rested his sword on his left shoulder. Nanoha looked up to him.

"Hai" She said with a small, yet creepy, smile. She walked forward a few steps away from the shinigami and her brother and closed her eyes for a second before a small chibi creature, wearing a black and white patched skirt and boob top outfit, with pitch black hair and peircing red eyes, appeared from nowhere.

"Mariko, keep an eye on them" The small creature looked at the people behind her before nodding its head.

"Hai, hai Nanoha-chan" It said before flying straight over to them, taking a place next to Unohana and Matsumoto, who were now trying to heal Toshiro as fast as they could. She smiled lightly as she turned back around and glared at the person infront of him.

"You know, i never did quite catch your name" She said and the man across for her smirked at her before taking her sword of her shoulder and taking a battle stance.

"Ryouba, Subeta" She nodded as he said the name and looked down as a small, cool breeze blue by, shifting both the fighter's hair and outfits. It was then the shinigami noticed something. Nanoha had no sword!?

The small creature Nanoha summond looked at everyone's questionable stares at the young princess.

"Hime-sama doesn't have a normal sword like most others in a world...She tends to want to be different" Everyone looked from the creature to Nanoha again to she her hold her hand up to her left at a huge speed, a small dagger shooting out. But as soon as the tip of the blade reached her fingertips, the sword glowed a red colour and soon, everyone saw that her sword had medged with her right arm, with a curved black blade that stretched from her knuckles to her elbow. She still remained looking down, when suddenly she kicked something high up into the air and in a second, she had shot up high and backflipped as she smacked an, almost, boulder straight at Subeta. Said man didn't even have time to blink before he was knocked back into a tree at a frightning force that broke though the tree completely. Nanoha landed her attack perfectly and looked up to see the damage.

Every shinigami's eyes widened as they watched what had just happened infront of their eyes. The creature, which had now desided to settle on Matsumoto's shoulder, flicked its hand in the air and leaned back as if he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Nanoha may look sweet and innocent to most people, but she is the most strongest female daemon in all of hell" Everyone looked at the creature in disbeilef. Sweet, adorable Nanoha was the strongest female daemon in hell?! A small growl from the tree disracted everyone from their thougths as they saw Subeta push the boulder off of his body. He frowned at Nanoha before standing up and pointing his sword at Nanoha.

"Dokubanroze" He called and soon thousends of vines sprouted from the tip of his blade and straight at Nanoha. Said girl's eyes widened as she jumped back about ten meters and looked up to see the vines had stopped just where she had been standing. Subeta smiled as he placed his hand around a rose bud on the vine.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked and Nanoha blined for a moment before sighing and agreeing.

"They are, but what has the look of petty flowers got to do with this fight, Subeta?" He looked away from the small baby flower and looked at Nanoha with a sinister smile.

"Have you ever heard that the most beautiful item is usually the most deadly?" A nod, and a strange look, from Nanoha.

"Well, thats what my roses are, extremely deadly once they have grown" He said and he lightly twirled his sword and the vines once again continued to travel out. Nanoha once again jumped into the sky, only for one of the spiked vines to grab hold of her ankle and wrap around tightly before pulling her back down the the now field of spiked rose vines. Nanoha winced as she felt spikes scratch against her body. She swung her left arm and started to cut at the vines, which withered and died quite fast.

Subeta frowned at Nanoha as he watched her break free from the vines. This was not what he was planning. Neither was what happened next.

Nanoha landed on a patch of the ground, that wasn't covered in vines, and raised her fist to her eye level before she smirked and punched directly into the ground. A second or so later, the ground began to shatter and crumble under the almost unreal force that was sent into the ground. Subeta's eyes widened slightly before jumping out of the way and high into the sky. Big mistake. Nanoha appeared from right behind him and punched him straight back into the trees he had already crashed into.

None of the shinigami could beleive what they had just seen. A small girl who looked nothing more then fourteen punch and crumble the ground she had been stood on. The creature sighed from its position and glanced over to Nanoha.

"Man, she's really throwing some force into this fight, but thats not even her full strength...What is she planning?" The shinigami could also only wonder as well and they all watched to see what she would do next.

Nanoha looked up and Subeta and smirked. But for some reason she felt kind of...Sleepy. She blinked before shaking her head lightly and looking down at Subeta, only to see three of him due to her blurring vision.

Subeta smiled evily before running straight at her and using his vines, to knock her straight into a boulder similar to the one she had kicked at him. Nanoha gasped at the pain as a huge amount of smoke and dust rised high into the air.

After a few minutes, Nanoha managed to push herself up and look over to Subeta. Hate and other dark emotions going full force at him, while all he did was shrug it off. Nanoha wiped the small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth away and slowly stood up.

"I see the poison has already begun to take effect on you Hime-_sama_" He said as he watched her almost trip over herself. _'Poison?! '_Thought Nanoha in alarm from a few mintues and she looked at the small cuts all over her body. Nanoha frowned at him before closing her eyes.

"You know, Otou-san and Onii-chan never wanted me to do this because of what happened to Haha(Mother XD) but seeing as how neither of them can do anything about it" Said and suddenly her reitsu shot up and soon covered over Nanoha in a bright light that burnt to look at. The small creature suddenly shot up and hummed something before a crimson sheild wrapped around everyone. The shinigami noticed the shield and lowered their arms to their sides, except Unohana and Matsumoto who uncovered their eyes and Toshiro from under them and continued to heal him, and relaxed slightly.

The bright light didn't last for long. It soon began to fade away, leaving a huge could of smoke from where Nanoha had stood. Everyone gasped as they looked at the smoke, thinking that Nanoha was in trouble, but soon focused on the small red forms that began to take loads of shapes, aswell as a strange tune that began to grow louder. It was the small beat of drums and, sort of, animal noises you would here at a zoo. The beat grew larger and faster until the beat stopped and something else happened.

'There's only two types of people in the world,

The ones that entertain,

and the ones that observe,

Well baby i'm-a-put-on-a-show kind of girl,

Don't like the back seat,

Gotta be first,' Unohana blinked. This had happened earlier when she was looking from Nanoha. Could it be that she was...Singing? But why at a time like this?. What was she planning? Unohana could only wonder and soon the cloud of smoke began to lessen and a figure began to show. She also noticed that all the red forms were either shapping some sort of animal, and some even human shapped.

'I'm like the ring leader,

I call the shots,

I'm like a fire creaker,

I'll make it hot,

When i put on a show' And thats when the cloud of smoke complete vanished and everyone saw something unexpected. Nanoha was still standing in the same place as before the light, but that wasn't what had changed. Nanoha was now wearing crimson leartard(SP?), with a pitch black jacket that reached down to her knees, but at the back of the jacket, a huge triangle at the bottom that ran up to the waist, was cut out. She also had a small black hat, tilted to one side, on and a pair of black highheels and was also holding a cane in her hands, with it resting against the floor. But there was still something else that was odd. Her short long hair had grown longer and was now brushing past her waist, along with two small deep purple horns, that followed the shape of her head (Like Hanyuu from highurashi no naku koro ni kai hehe XD) Everyone could only stare in amazment. What the!?

'I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,

Spot like on me and i'm ready to break,' Nanoha began to flick her hips side to side slowly, while still leaning on the cane, before using her left foot and kicking the cane so it spun up high and she was able to stand fully high. She then began to twirl the cane as if it was a baton.

'I'm like a preformer the dance from is my stage,

Better be ready hope that you feel the same' The strange shapes and finally taken forms and soon, trapeze polls had magically appeared floating in mid air, with some of the figures hanging on the poles. The beat died for a moment before suddenly it burst the cane she held turned into a black and red stripped whip, and all of the red figure become fire figures, as if on fire, and any of the vines near by burnt to a crisp.

'All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus' Nanoha sang out and all of the creatures snapped into action and began to either, if they were human, began to either twirl ribbons of fire, balance on large fireballs, or flip back and fourth from the metal poles.

'When i crack that whip,' She said and empisized by craking the whip as loudly as possible.

'Everybody gonna trip just like a circus' All of the creatures twirling ribbons suddenly turned to face Subeta and, huge drangon like fire creatures headed straight for him. Subeta panicked and jumped up high into the air to avoid it and glared down at Nanoha.

'Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do' She sung as she vanished and reappeared right behind him before smacking the bottom of the whip against his head, causing him to crash down into the ground with a loud crash.

'Everybody let go,

We can make a dance floor,

Just like a circus' All of the creatures returned back to theire relaxed poses, except for the animals that began to swarm around Subeta as he rushed to get up from his lying down position.

'There are only two types of guys out there,

Ones that can hang with me' She said glancing over to the shinigami

'And ones that are scared' She said pointing over to Subeta with a smirk on her face. He growled lightly and pushed himself to his feet and glaced darkly at her.

'So baby i hope that you came prepared' He noticed as the the fire like wolves herded around him.

'I run a tight ship' She said crashing the whip down again and the wolf herd howled to the now vanishing moon.

'So beware' She said smiling darkly and she lifted to whip up high, fire enveloping it.

'I'm like the ring leader,

I call the shots,

I'm like a fire creaker,

I'll make it hot,

When i put on a show' The fire around her whip split appart and soon their was a sword to match the whip in its strippy pattern held in her other hand.

'I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,

Spot like on me and i'm ready to break,'. She then began to twirl the sword high in the air, leaving it to twirl on its own as she lowered to the ground, burning the few rose petals below her.

'I'm like a preformer the dance from is my stage,

Better be ready hope that you feel the same' The beat burst once again and wolves suddenly pounced at Subeta, who was only just able to dodge them and once again to flew to the air.

'All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus' The trapeze figures, once they lept into the air and, by swinging their ancles, were able to send fire balls at him, one of which actually landed a hit on a jacket, which he ripped of immedietly so he would not catch on fire.

'When i crack that whip,' She cracked the whip once again against the ground and looked up to Subeta.

'Everybody gonna trip just like a circus' All the fire creatures, appart from the trapeze artists, fell to the floor before being absorbed all together in a huge clump.

'Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do' She watched as Subeta picked up his blade and looked asthough he was ready to attack.

'Everybody let go,

We can make a dance floor,' She glanced up to the sword that still span high in the air, although it had slowed down and looked asthough it was slowly falling down, gaining speed as it went. She smirked as the whip vanished and the sword began to fall fast

'Just like a circus' As soon as the beat struck, she punched down into the ground once again, sending shapened poles of earth shotting high in the air. She looked down to the ground and after a second, her sword pointing down as if it was aiming for her hand, came heading full speed down but just as it hit the ground, her hand reached out and grabbed hold of the handle. Then she looked up, her eyes flickering from crimson to orange every second or so.

'Let's go' She said as she vanished and soon the two where crashing swords as if there was no tommorrow

'Let me see what you can do' She said jumping back and slashing up, cutting Subeta with a diaginal line up his chest before vanishing and reappearing behind him.

'Im running this, like, like, like, like and circus' She said bringing the blade dangerously close to Subeta's throat.

'Like a what?' She amlost whispered, but before he could say anything, another voice butted in.

'Like, like, like a circus' Nanoha pushed herself back and when she landed down on the ground again, the form of a giant fire neko's face appeared behind her and it cried loud at Subeta.

'All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus' The fire neko face changed into a form of pure fire and attacked Subeta as soon as Nanoha pointed at him. Subeta's eyes widened as he just managed to jump out of the way of the fire blast.

'When i crack that whip,' She continued to point everywhere Subeta landed and it was becoming hander and harder to avaid the attack.

'Everybody gonna trip just like a circus'

Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do'

'Everybody let go,

We can make a dance floor

Just like a circus'

'All eyes on me in the center of the ring,

Just like a circus

'When i crack that whip,

'Everybody gonna trip just like a circus' Finally, the fire crash straight into Subeta's side and he crashed straight into the ground, all the dust and mud around flew high into the air, covering the whole fighting arena.

Don't stand there watching me follow me show me what you can do'

'Everybody let go,

We can make a dance floor' The smoke began to clear and Subeta looked up, eyes wide as he saw Nanoha standing right above him, her sword drawn high and pure sorrow running through her eyes.

'Just like a circus' She swung her blade down on his head, and the song went dead. Nanoha stood there for a moment, before flames pasted over her body and her old outfit was back and her sword was gone as she looked down at the figure laying dead on the ground. She sighed lightly before turning around and walking over to the shocked shinigami. She ignored them and knelt down next to her brother.

As if on que, his facial expression scrunched up and soon his eyes began to open up as he looked around. At first, he stared confused at Nanoha, not knowing who it was, which made her smile and giggle, which made him instantly know who it was. His eyes widened in panic as he shot up and then glared at Nanoha.

"I thought me and Otou-san not to use that attack" Nanoha smiled sweetly at him.

"Dunno what your talking about?" She said innocently. Toshiro sighed before reaching forward and carfully flicking a bit of Nanoha's long hair. Nanoha blinked before smiling and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. _oopsie daisy_ she though happily before blinking. Then she finally figured it out. She put her hand to the top of her head and the horns were still on her head. Then she remembered what her father had said to her.

"You know you can't get rid of them now" Toshiro said quietly and Nanoha looked at him and smiled happily.

"Yeah i know, but i kinda like them so its not to bad" Toshiro sighed.

"Baka"

"Yup!" She said loudly. The shinigami all smiled at this and Unohana quickly scanned Toshiro and noticed that the other rietsu inside his boday had vanished.

"Subeta is dead. That means his reitsu's gone" Nanoha said before standing up and heading into the woods for no perticular reason without saying another word. Everyone watched her walk away before Unohana looked at Toshiro in confusion.

"What was that Nanoha did?" Toshiro looked at the kind woman and stood up, brushing the grass on him and looking at her kind of bored like.

"Its one of her most dangerous attacks, she used it once when she was younger and was told that if she ever used it again, she would be a step too close her dark daemon side and will never be able to reverse the effects" Unohana nodded. That would explain why the horns hadn't vanished like the rest of the outfit had after the fight.

Toshiro sighed loudly and only then noticed the small creature resting on Matsumoto's shoulder still.

"Mariko?..." The creature looked away from where Nanoha had gone and looked at Toshiro.

"Yea?" It said as it flew off Matsumoto's shoulder and over to him before resting on his shoulder instead. Toshiro sighed once again before looking up to the sky. It was still kind of dark so they would still be able to get some sort of sleep. He turned around and began to head back to the fire, which was still going.

"Ne, what about Nanoha?" Asked Ukitake. Toshiro stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Nanoha is probably thinking at the moment, so i'm going to head back and wait for her to come back aswell" Ukitake nodded. Made sense to him. He nodded over to the Soutaichou and the two females, who nodded back and were heading back.

But Matsumoto felt weird heading back without Nanoha. She then proceeded to ask Unohana to tell Toshiro that she was going to see if Nanoha was alright. Unohana had nodded and smiled before waving Matsumoto off as said fukutaichou headed back to Nanoha.

Nanoha looked up where she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Matsumoto come out from a low tree branch. Matsumoto smiled back before walking over to her and sitting next the her.

"You ok Nanoha?"

"Hai, just kind of sleepy at the moment"

"Well, why don't you head back with me?"

"Cause Onii-chan is angry" Matsumoto blinked. He seemed kind of ticked, but not angry.

"I promised i'd never do that attack again..." She said looking down a rose that seemed to have blown away from a fight. Matsumoto sighed before wrapping her arm around Nanoha's shoulders.

"Don't worry, he isn't angry, he's was just worried about you, he'll be ok now cause he knows your fine" Nanoha nodded happily and smiled.

"Yeah your right...Lets head back then" Matsumoto nodded and helped Nanoha up as the two headed back to the camp site.

When they got there, they had to surpress girly squeals. Everyone had fallen asleep before they had even got back. Nanoha looked at eachother before smiling and walking over to the bag. Matsumoto pulled out a sleeping bag and rested it down. Nanoha looked in the bag for a few minutes before pulling her head out and blinking. No more sleeping bags...? Her dad was such a dunce sometimes.

Then she had an idea. She walked over to her brother's sleeping bag and whispered something in his ear. He grumbled in return and shuffled to one end of the sleeping bag. Nanoha smiled before climbing in and cuddling her brother to sleep like a fluffy teddybear. Matsumoto smiled at the two before her eyelids felt like lead. She put her head down and instantly feel asleep.

**-----------------**

**The end. Hope you liked it and i'll try and upload as much as possible with other stories i write. And now my laptop is giving me hastle by not letting me type the letter K, V and H properly hehe so i have to get that sorted out soon.**

**By the way, the song that nanoha used was 'Circus' by Britney Spears. If you read the story singing fight bit first, then think about it with the song playing to you, you'll hopfully get a really good picture in your mind of the whole fight hehe XD.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys this story hit me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ha...Noha...Nanoha" Said girl moaned lightly before rolling over to the other side of the camping bag in her sleep before smiling lightly, as well as dribbling on the pillow, and mumbling something.

"Not yet... Five more minutes Onee-chan..." She mumbled as she began to snore lightly. Next thing she knew, a fist made contact with her head. Her eyes widened and she shot up from her lying position and grasped her head with her eyes shut tight due to her sudden movements.

"Itai, Onee-chan you bully" She opened her eyes after her mind clicked on what she had just said, and looked up to the shadow looming over her. She smiled sheepishly as she looked at her _brother'_s glare.

"G-Gomenasai Onii-chan, i-i, its too early in the morning for me to use my brain cells" A small scoff(SP?)

"What brain cells?" He said before walking of with his arms folded as he wandered over to some random tree and sat down underneath it, resting his head on his arms. Nanoha blinked for a second before she figured out what her brother had said.

Next thing anyone knew, Nanoha ran straight over to her brother, fist ready to punch, but all her brother did was whisper something and the crimson shield appeared over him, and as soon as Nanoha's fist hit it, she was repelled back to the sleeping bag. Toshiro as the shield disapeared and he looked at his sister before wondering over to her.

"Like i said, no brain cells in that head of yours" He said tapping her in the head. Nanoha frowned as she pushed his hand away. The shinigami watched the two then begin to annoy eachother in anyway possible. Nanoha's 'attack' being her sticking her tounge out and pulling at the bit of her skin under eye, which looked asthough it irritated Toshiro badly. All Toshiro did was meerly smirk before pulling on the camping bag she was resting on from underneath her, causing her to flip high in the air and land face first into the dry mud.

Nanoha got up to her knees and, while rubbing the dirt of her face, glared at her brother.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

"Being rude"

"Looks whos talking, you punched me awake!"

"Only cause you were ignoring me"

"Thats cause i was asleep!"

"Well then, you must sleep like a log cause i was shouting at you"

"H-huh...what the-!"

"Don't start"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not, you started it!"

"And do you see me shouting my big fat head off?"

"Hey...My head is not fat thankyou!"

"So you admit your being loud?"

"Yea- wait no!"

"You shout out..."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you, it'll be alot more quiet around here" That was it, Nanoha lunged at her brother again, only to slide back into the dirt.

"For fu- i really hate you sometimes"

"Touche" He said before remembering the shinigami were at the other side of the clearing. Nanoha noticed aswell and both of the twins looked over to see the shinigami staring at them as if the twins were baking cakes.

"What, aint you ever seen a small family argument?" She asked getting a slap round the back of her head.

"Don't be rude" Nanoha gave up altogether there, and just sat of the floor with her arms and legs crossed, not looking at her brother or the shinigami, but gazing off into the woods. Toshiro sighed again and randomly looked up to the sky.

The shinigami figured it was safe at this time to wonder over to the two siblings. They all wondered over and sat down next to the twins. Everyone let out a huge group sigh and gazed over to something random.

Until a huge grumble was heard. Nanoha panicked and jumped up as it to prepare so an attack, while Toshiro just sighed again.

"Sit down, that was your stomach" She looked at him before forling her arms infront of her chest.

"How did you know it was _my_ stomach?" Just to prove its point, her stomach rumbled again. She blushed brightly before sitting down on the sleeping bag. Toshiro leaned over, grabbed hold of the bag their father had given Nanoha, and opened it before pulling out all sorts of random foods.

Everyone was given some random type of food and all pretty muched downed the food as quickly as possible, nanoha somehow managing to splatter food all over everyone else other then her. She got three strange stares, one confused look and a glare. She was completely oblivious to all five of the stares as she continued to eat happily.

"Hey Nanoha..." She looked up with food hanging out of her mouth.

"Yeah?" Everyone looked at her strangly.

"What one of your called me" Everyone shook their heads.

"No one called your Nanoha" Said Ukitake lightly as he smiled as if she just being silly. Nanoha looked confused for a moment or two before turning around and looking around her. Because of her actions, almost everyone else was looking around too. Something just didn't feel right all of a sudden.

Without warning, a spear seemed to hurtal out of no where and aim its self at the small group of shinigami sat together. All four shifted out of the way just in time for it to dig in where Matsumoto had been sitting. Everyone looked around to see where it had come from, but nothing seemed out of place in the woods. Nanoha looked totally freaked as she began to move slowly towards her brother, only to find herself being hit across the face hard and knocked to the ground.

"Nanoha!" Called Toshiro. Nanoha held her bright red cheek and looked over to her brother and put on a tough smile. Toshiro sighed as he looked at the surounding for any clue of what was going on.

Then he saw is. He saw part of a bush slightly distorted. He dug his hand into her front pocket and pulled out a single long needle. He launched it over to the bush and watched as the needle stopped in mid air and a single drop of blood fell. A figure soon appeared from when the needle floated.

It was a girl, looking around the age of sixteen, with deep green hair, along with the same coloured neko ears, and bright red eyes. She was wearing a plain white, long sleeved school shirt, with the buttons undone until you could almost see her breasts, and a plain black shirt with a red buckle around it. She also had a single chain with a cross on it around her neck. To top it all off, she also had a set of small bat wings on her back. Her hand took hold of the thin needle and pulled out of her body before throwing it on the floor.

"Good shot, didn't think you would find me that easily" She said as she glaced up to Toshiro with a small smile on her features. Everyone glared at her as she slowly began to walk over to them, every step she took, her reitsu rises just a little more then the last step, until it was actually begining to cause head aches to Nanoha and Matsumoto as the two slid down into a sitting position.

The girl getting closer smiled more widely at the reaction from the two girls as she was finally about ten meters from the group of shinigami and daemons. Nanoha coughed lightly as she raised her reitsu, as did Matsumoto, so they could once again stand back up and no longer suffer from the pain of the head aches.

"How cleaver, you figured out how to release your reitsu a bit more ne" The girl said lightly and Nanoha glared at her.

"Urusai, who are you?!" She shouted and the girl just kept on smiling.

"Oh yeah, my name is Midnight, Rose" Nanoha's eyes widened. That name seemed to remind her of someone she once knew, she just couldn't name them. Rose continued to allow her smile to get larger, as she held her hands up towards the shinigami and twins. In a flash of bright light, there was a scroll in either of her hands. She giggled lightly.

"Now, lets play a game,ne?" She said before she bgan to fade back into sky. Everyone began to look around to see who she would aim to hurt this time. But nothing came. Everyone quickly began to think she actually ran away, but that changed when they senced her reitsu spike from a few meters away in one of the near by caves. Toshiro and Nanoha looked at each other and nodded before suddenly Toshiro vanished, only to return a second later.

"She got a shield which will only except one other rietsu within" Nanoha looked confused.

"Which one?"

"Like i can tell, we have to try walking in a see who makes it without being rebounded" Nanoha nodded before turning around to the shinigami with a sweet smile on her face.

"Everyone hold hands, time to run!" She shouted cheerfully and waited for the shinigami to all hold hands. She took hold of Unohana's and clapped three times before everyone vanished from the spot.

They quickly arrived at the cave that Rose was hiding in. Toshiro was right. A huge purple shield was wrapped tightly around the cave. Nanoha kept smiling innocently before she ran forward, remembering the fact that eeryone was held together appart from Toshiro, and swung her arm as she flung everyone at the sheild. Matsumoto, as she was swung, grabb ed hold of Toshiro's arm, causing him to join the line of people heading towards the shield.

Six beings were smashed straight against the shield as their reitsu's were not excepted to enter the area, as the other was flung straight threw and was almost unable to stop themselves from flying into the cave wall.

Toshiro glared at his sister as she walked near her.

"You retard, any harder you could have killed someone!" Nanoha stood up and glared back.

"Well how else were we supposed to find out who could get inside?!"

"We could have place our hands on there you moron!"

"...Oh yeah!" All the shinigami soon began to get off the floor and stood up as they tended there small wounds that would surely become bruises.

"Who made it through?" Asked Ukitake as he rubbed his head. Nanoha put her finger to her lip and looked at everyone.

"Ne, onii-chan come out here so we can see who made it in there" Toshiro just stared at her like a retard, which he was sure she was. How the fuck were they even related to each other when Nanoha was such an idiot? Toshiro counted down metally in his head. 5...4....3....2....1...

"Hey, onii-chan made it inside!" She cheered happily. Toshiro just sighed.

"You really are a complete idiot aren't you?" He said and Nanoha just nodded not realising what she had just agreed to. Everyone walked towards the shield and stared up at the sheer height of it. Toshiro looked back to the enterence of the cave and began walking over there. Nanoha saw he walk of and called to him.

"Be careful Onii-chan, don't get killed!" There was a small reply that sounded like 'Wow, such a sweet and kind sister i have' before he vanished into the darkness of the cave. Nanoha stopped smiling and waving and pulled her hands to her chest as she looked asthough she was praying for something, or someone.

As soon as Toshiro step foot in the darkness, lights lit up everywhere within the cave. Toshiro paused for a second before he saw Rose standing in the far corner of the cave. He walked over until he was about twenty meters away from her. Rose smiled sweetly at him as she took a small step forward and pulled out a small mouth mask and put it on carfully.

Toshiro stared in confusion at her actions, but none the less stayed his ground and waited to see what she would do now. Once it was one, she looked at Toshiro and even under the mask you tell she was smiling.

"What, don't you recgonise me yet?" She asked and Toshiro just blinked at her. Rose just sighed before stepping closer to Toshiro until there was about a meter distance between the two. She leaned in until her nose was brshing across his.

"I guess i'll have to jog your memories then" She said sweetly before she aimed a punch straight at his face. He dodged it before it landed on him and she just smiled.

"Getting faster aren't we?" She said before a series of stronger punchers were aimed at Toshiro, who was still able to dodge them.

-------

Outside the cave, everyone could only wonder what was going on in there. They could tell something had started, two shadows were jumping around and reistus were rising slowly. Nanoha glared at the cave enterence for being so small, until an idea popped into her head.

She whispered something into her now closed hand and held it out infront of her. She opened her hand slowly, to reveal a small black blob with Chibi bat wings attached. Nanoha smiled before putting it against the sheild. The creature flew straight through and headed into the cave.

Once inside, it made a beebing sound before exploding, catching the two fighting completely off gaurd. The cave, after the smoke had cleared, was no longer standing, but the two inside were still though. Nanoha smiled at her work before stepping back to where the shinigami were.

Rose smirked for some reason before digging into her pocket and pulling out two scrolls. She held them out infront of her and began to chant something, a huge amount of purple reitsu covered over her before in disperst, and the scrolls launched into the air.

A moment later, a huge amount of smoke covered over the scrolls, and the sound of wood hitting against eachother was heard. Everyone stared up as two shadows slowly began to emerge from within.

Once the smoke cleared, Nanoha and Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Impossible..." Both said in unison as Rose smiled sweetly.

"Quite a suprise isn't it?" She said as the two creatures went behind her.

"...This can't be happening" Whispered Nanoha as she stared up to them in fear. That was impossible...

**-----------------**

**The end.**

**Sorry it was sooooo short but i wanted to keep the suspension of what was behind Rose a secret until the next chapter hehe**

**Hope you liked it and i'll try and upload as much as possible with other stories i write. And now my laptop is giving me hastle by not letting me type the letter K, V and H properly hehe so i have to get that sorted out soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys this story hit me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

-----------------------------------------------------

"...This can't be happening" Whispered Nanoha as she stared up to them in fear. That was impossible...

There, standing behind Rose, were two puppet creatures, held to her fingers by a purple thread like things comming out from the tips of her fingers and the joints of the puppets body.

One had bright red eyes and really long black hair, up in two high ponytails and two small bits to frame her face, wearing a small red dress, that begun at the top half of her wooden breasts and had long red sleeves with white lacing underneath, with a black bit that ran under the wooden breast and reached down to her waist wth a cross pattern at the sides. She also had a white frilly collor attached to her neck with a small black tie on. To complete the look, she had silver boots with white socks peeking out from the top of them, chibi bat wings, a huge wooden club and two black fingerless gloves.

The second had a long pink and white kimono on that covered completely over its hands and pooled around its feet, which had emerald stiching all over it, a emerald underlaying and big puffy bow at the back. It had deep emerald eyes and a pair of chibi angel wings on its back. To finish it, it had bright white hair that flowed down to almost touch the floor, with two chunks of its hair held by two emerald ribbons, which also had two bells at the bottom on the gathered hair. Rose smirked from behind her mask at the twin's reaction. Both looked asthough they had seen ghosts.

The shinigami stared confused at the things behind Rose, until they heard Nanoha whisper. Matsumoto turned to look at her to see fear in her eyes. She looked over to see the exact facial expression in Toshiro. Matsumoto blinked. She just didn't get.

"Haha-san....Onee-san...." Nanoha mumbled and all the shinigami looked straight at her. Those things were her older sister and mother?! But that was impossible, both Nanoha and Toshiro had send that those two had either died or gone missing.

Something near Nanoha soon began to glow an emerald colour. The shinigami looked to the side to see it, while Nanoha looked down. A small, emerald coloured, heart shaped made from glass handing from a small chain around Nanoha's neck was glowing. Nanoha put her hands around the heart and looked over to her brother.

"Onii-chan is worried" She stated. Everyone looked at the necklace, to Toshiro and then back to the necklace. What the-?!

"I'll explain it to you later" She said without looking over to the shinigami. First, she needed her brother to win.

Rose smiled over to Toshiro, who was still staring at the puppets behind her.

"They're amazing aren't they? One simple spell and you can turn a dead person into a beautiful puppet" She smiled and Toshiro looked away from the puppets and over to Rose. That was disgusting. Who would even think of bringing dead people back as a weapon!?

Rose smiled once again before before moving her left hand around slightly. The one with black hair looked dead at Toshiro before Rose shot her hand forward. The puppet followed the unspoken order and shot towards Toshiro, the huge club raised high.

A hug cloud of smoke appeared oer both of them as the puppet's club hit down. Everyone around leaned in to try and see what had happened. Once the smoke cleared, Nanoha smiled happily to see her brother, now with his sword out, blocking off the puppet's attack. Rose frowned at this before moving her hand again and the puppet crashed down again, which was meet by Toshiro's strong strike.

"Getting better now aren't we?" Said Rose before she pulled the first puppet back. She moved her right hand and the second puppet moved forward before lifting its arm up high, resulting in the long sleeves settling on its wrists, and a blue light formed before shooting out towards Toshiro, making the sound of a thousend birds crying loudly. Toshiro's eyes widened before he jumped behind a huge rock. The lightning crashed into the rock and continued to hit against the rock. Rose flicked her right hand and the puppet twisted its hands in a complete circle, and the lightning traveled in a smaller path and it soon broke straight through the rock. Toshiro jumped out of the way just in time and landed behind another one. A flick of the left hand and the first puppet came charging with the lightning and into the rock to smash it completely.

The rock scattered everywhere, and Toshiro jumped back with the scattering bits as he thought quickly. Then it hit him. He held his blade infront of him, before pointing it up to the sky.

"Choushimono, Seishi!" He called and a red light emerdged from the tip of his balde and gathered up in the air before it shot towards the puppet with white hair, which changed its target and attacked the light. But soon, the lightning ran out and the puppet put its arms down so its sleeves could cover over its hands once again.

The light went back over to Toshiro, seeing as how Rose had pulled back the puppet with black hair, and slowly the light began to disperse, revealing a clump of black mass that took the shape of a sphear for the moment. Toshiro swung his blade and Seishi took the form of a huge dagger before shooting towards Rose, who in turn pulled the black haired puppet infront of her, which was then smashed to into peices by the force of the attack. The puppet parts crashed to the floor before evaporating.

Nanoha and everyone watched as the battle unfolded and Nanoha smiled slightly when the first puppet was destroyed. At least now her older sister was truely free'd from her intrapment. She heard a small happy giggle on her shoulder and turned her head lightly to the left, to see a faded image of her sister's head on her shoulder. Nanoha turned fully around to see her sister's faded image before her. Nanoha smiled before hugging her.

The shinigami all turned back to Nanoha and smiled happily as they saw Nanoha cry as she hugged her older sister. It was beautiful to see her sister as a true human-like being smiling happily.

"He's not doing too bad is he?" The older sister said. Nanoha shock her head to agree before she turned her sister towards the shinigami.

"Everyone, this is the soul of my Onee-san, Miya" The shinigami smiled and Miya returned the smile before looking over to her little brother to see what he would do next.

Rose frowned at the fact tha she had to sacrifice one of her puppets to defend herself, but aleast she still had one left. Which reminded her. She flicked her hand and the remaining puppet flew forwards slightly until it brought its sleeves to cover the lower half of its face. Rose smiled before the puppet let lose a horrible cry and burst into lightning shardes, which all pointed at Toshiro and shot straight t him.

Seishi bounced infront of Toshiro and stretched itself out, blocking all of the attacks. Rose growled. She was sure that that wouls have killed him. She had no more time to dwell on this as Toshiro lunged forward and stabbed Rose straight through the heart. Rose's eyes widened at the blade pushed through, and then pulled back out as Toshiro jumped back. Her eyes soon dulled and her body fell to the floor, yet, her sheild did not break down.

Toshiro studied her body for a moment, before a strange sound was heard. A second later, a hand came shooting out from behind Toshiro, which hit him in the back of his leg. He fell backwards and looked up to see Rose slowly stand back up. But when he looked at her right arm, there were thousends of metal threads pulling her hand back at a fast rate. Once back on her rist, he felxed her hand and was happy to feel it move without a problem.

"Surprised to see me alive...Didn't think so? I guess getting that extra heart was a great idea" Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what?!" Chocked Nanoha and Rose just put her hand on her heart before pulling out a heart with a huge hole in it.

"This isn't mine, some other person's that i stole from them after a fight" She said as she crushed the organ in her hand. Toshiro's eyes widened as he got to his feet as fast as possible before taking a battle stance.

"Looks asthough you have to try and catch me unaware again Toshiro-kun" And with that, she lifted her arms up and both arms flew at him, still attached by the metal thread, and almost got him, had he not of moved out of the way fast enough. He looked back to her to she her pull her arms back again. Toshiro sighed as he once again brought his blade infront of him.

"I guess there is nothing i can do about this...Seishi houou!" He called and soon the mass of black began to take the solid form of a phoenix, with lightning wings and the rest of its body was solid ice. The shinigami gasped at the beautiful bird infront of their eyes. Who knew that Toshiro had always had this ace up his sleeve?

The phoenix cried a battle cry before looking down to Toshiro. Toshiro nodded up to it and soon the bird attacked Rose's right arm, which was still trying to gather back to normal, and bit into it. Rose cried out in pain as her entire arm froze solid. She glared up, to see Toshiro charge straight at her arm and shatter it completely. Rose stared wide eyed before lanching her left arm at Toshiro, which was blocked off by Seisehi's huge wing. And the one fact that rose overlooked about that, was that her arm had who much metal in her. She looked up and could have swarn she'd seen the bird smirk before passing about 10,000,000,000 volts through her arm, which went straight up and into the rest of her body.

"Ahhh, Itai, make it stop!" She cried out in a voice that wasn't hers. Toshiro immediety called off Seishi's attack and watched as Rose gripped her head in pain. She fell to her knees and soon her eyes began to flicked from colour to colour, until they landed on emerald.

"Haha-san" Said Toshiro and the changing person on the floor looked up with a small sweet smile before the green hair and neko eyes vansihed and look white hair flowed down. The outfit once warn became the outfit the puppet had worn earlier. Toshiro just stared in amazment as his mother basically appeared before his eyes. She looked up to him with a smile her warm face as she slowly stood up and began to walk towards him.

"Toshi-kun" She said and Toshiro didn't move from his place, too confused on what the hell was happening. She soon got over to him and hugged him tightly.

Nanoha and Miya smiled as they watched the sheild break down infront of them. They ran over towards them, when Nanoha saw something. A small knife that was just lying on the ground suddenly shot up and attacked Toshiro.

"Onii-c-!" The warning came too slow as the blade stabbed straight through him. His eyes widened as he and his mother looked down at it. Lots of blood began to pour out as the knife was twisted and soon yanked back out before bursting into dust. Toshiro tried to focus on the wound, but his vision started going and soon, his eyes dulled and he fell into his mother's arms.

Toshiro's mother stared wide eyed at his almost dead body, before she hugged him and soon, a white light inveloped them. Nanoha and Miya stopped running and stared at the light, before Nanoha passed out for some reason and Miya just vanished. The light disapeared, and so did Toshiro's mother. The shinigami stared for a moment before running over to the two and picking the twins up.

When Unohana went to pick up Nanoha, she saw Miya's red ribbons laying on the floor just next to Nanoha. She picked them up and put them in her pocket before her hand glowed green and she checked if anything was wrong with her. She smiled when she found nothing was wrong and looked over to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto picked Toshiro up carfully and also did the same as Unohana to see where the wound was. She was amazed when she saw that the wound was gone. she looked up to see Unohana walk over to her with Nanoha.

"Looks asthough their mother and sister healed both of them" She sadi with a smile. Matsumoto smiled back, before a familiar cry of Hippogriffs. Everyone looked up to see them all fly down next to the person who had ridden on them to get here. Unohana and Matsumoto both climbed ontop of the creatures, with either twin on their land, while the two male shinigami jumped on too.

The creatures got back into formation before running a bit and flying straight into the air and towards the kingdom for safety.

**-----------------**

**The end. Hope you liked it and i'll try and upload as much as possible with other stories i write. And now my laptop is giving me hastle by not letting me type the letter K, V and H properly hehe so i have to get that sorted out soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys this story hit me when my best friend wacked me around the head with a pillow when we were talking about bleach characters having twins and then this story came to me. I told my mate about it and she liked it so this is why the story has been written. Anyway...**

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch live-a...START-O**

* * *

Nanoha moaned lightly as she turned around and slowly opened her eyes, taking her suuroundings in. She was in her brightly pink walled room, everything exactly where she remembered it to be. She looked up when she heard a soft giggle from across the room. Nanoha sat up lightly and gazed over there to see Mitsuki stacking a pile of clothes into one of the black drawers in the room.

"Good morning, Hime-chan" Nanoha blinked. When the fuck did she get home without noticing? Mitsuki smiled before wondering over to her.

"The shinigami brought you after your brother's fight" Nanoha smiled.

"Then i need to thank them for saving me and Onii-chan" She said with a huge grin and Mitsuki sighed.

"Nanoha, you have to stop calling him your Onii-chan, you two always have it the wrong way" Nanoha smiled before she felt movement to the right of her. She blinked and looked beside, but she smiled sweetly as she saw her brother fast asleep next to her. She petted his head and he grumbled in her sleep before turning over.

"Ok, from now on, i will call him...Nii-Nii" Mitsuki smiled.

"That's more like it...Now, get dressed and go see the shinigami" She said sweetly as she threw Nanoha's usual outfit at her. Nanoha picked it up as she climbed out of her bed.

"Hai" She called before wondering into the toilet within her room. Mitsuki finished what she was doing before heading into Nanoha's huge wardrobe to get something she had hidden out.

-------

The shinigami sat in a large room with loads of food, books, two tv's with headphones, and a huge picture of drink. They were all doing their own thing, when they heard the door open. They all looked up to see Nanoha slowly come from behind the door. She wondered over to the chair Matsumoto was sat on and sat down next to her.

"Urm.....Ano..." Everyone looked away from what they were doing and over to Nanoha. Said girl slowly blushed from a small blush into a bright pink one. Everyone smiled at her and waited patiantly for her to continue.

"Ano...Thanks for...helping me and On- Nii-nii earlier" Everyone nodded, until they clicked onto the word Nii-nii. Why was she changing what she called her brother? Nanoha noticed their confusion and all evidence of the blush vanished as she smiled widely.

"Didn't you guys ever click onto it?" Everyone just stared at her confused, which made her smile more. She jumped up and stood high on the chair and jumped happily as she giggled.

"Hehehehe, i so thought you would've figured it out sooner"

"Figured what out sooner?" Asked three shinigami.

"That Nanoha is actually the older twin" Said Mitsuki as she calmly entered the room, almost glomped by a happy Nanoha. They blinked. How were they meant to notice that? Toshiro always acted the more mature, but it was noticed that she was alot more protective over him. Why couldn't they have put those facts together and figured it out so they didn't look as dumb as they did right now?

Matsumoto couldn't help but think maybe the two had played it a bit more then they would of so it would be so much more funnier when they had told the shinigami group. She blinked once she remembered something.

"Ne, Nanoha, i have something to give you from someone" Nanoha let go of Mitsuki and wondered over to Matsumoto to see what it was. Matsumoto put her hand in her pocket and pulled out two red ribbons. Nanoha's eyes widened before she picked them up and held them infront of her eyes. After a moment, she hugged them to her chest and smiled.

"Thank you for giving me them" She said before she looked at them again. Unohana smiled before wondering over to Nanoha and taking the ribbons from her hand and standing behind her. She pulled out a brush from nowhere and began to brush Nanoha's hair through before she added the ribbons in. She walked Nanoha over to the mirror and Nanoha stared at her hair, which was now up exactly like her older sister's, apart from the fact her small fringe bit refused to go into the hairstyle so it still hung in the same place. She turned round and Hugged Unohana tightly, before she heard the door open.

She looked around and saw her brother slowly walk into the room as he rubbed the back of his head and yawned. Nanoha smiled before running up to him. Toshiro opened his eyes slowly at the sound of running. As soon as they were fully open, he saw Nanoha charge straight at him and knock him to the floor in a huge hug.

"Nanoha, why are you hugging me?" He said and Nanoha smiled and hugged her little brother tighter.

"Cause i love you much!" Toshiro blinked at the strength of the hug as everyone in the room began to laugh. Nanoha smiled even when her brother pushed her off him and sat up rubbing his side in pain. Nanoha sat beside him and hugged him tightly and he just sighed when he figured out he wasn't going to get away from her anytime soon.

"And when were you going to tell us?" Asked Matsumoto, which got Nanoha giggling and Toshiro looked up at her confused.

"Tell you what?"

"That you are the youngest twin and that its soooooooo kawaii!" She said as she squealed from her seat.

"...Huh?" He asked and Matsumoto blinked. Did he not even know yet? Nanoha smiled as she patted him on the head, and there was no reaction of anger from him, like there usually was when ever someone patted him on the head or even went that close.

"He won't react to anything for about the rest of the day...maybe" She said as she continued to pat him on the head happily.

"How come?"

"Cause i put something in his water on the side of his bed for when he woke up to relax him like i used to...and i think i might have used too much" She said as she watched him fall on his back with his eyes closed and just lay there. Mitsuki frowned as she slapped Nanoha round the back of the head with a newspaper.

"Well, he better be back to normal in...One hour or you are totally screwed" Nanoha stopped poking him in the side and looked up at her, as did everybody else.

"Why?" She asked and Mitsuki sighed before she walked over to the huge window and opened it up, to hear loads of moment and a small tune playing in the background that kept stopping, as if the being was practicing, which they were. Nanoha's eyes widened.

"H-huh, oh my god its in a hour?! holy hell! im gonna get murdered!" She shouted as she picked up her baby brother and flung him over her shoulder and ran out the room. Everyone watched before Mitsuki sighed and went back to straighting the room out. Everyone looked at each other before getting up and trying to locate Nanoha and Toshiro. It wasn't that hard. With Toshiro's reitsu fluctuating, due to him being too relaxed to lock it in, and Nanoha shouting as loud as she possible could, who wouldn't be able to find them?

They followed the sound to a door in the middle of the hallway and carfully walked towards it and heard a small amount of mumbling. Unohana walked up to the door and carfully turned the knob of the door. As soon as it was open she could have sworn that that wooden door was sound proof from the inside.

"NII-NII! WAKE UP ALREADY! IF YOU DON'T YOUR NOT GONNA HAVE AN OLDER SISTER MUCH LONGER!" They heard her shout and quickly dart out of the room and towards a blue doored room. Everyone blinked before Unohana and Ukitake carfully peered into the room and were not sure weather to laught aloud or be shit scared of the two.

Toshiro was just lying there, surrounded by all sorts of tourture tools, some even looked asthough they had been used. The thing that they wanted to laugh about was the fact that Toshiro looked a completely dizzy, as if Nanoha had just been spinning him around the room, which wouldn't suprise them in the slightest.

Nanoha soon came running back in holding a plain bottle of water with a green pill inside. She sat Toshiro up against the wall and basically stuffed the whole bottle down his throat. After a second, Toshiro's eyes shot open and he shot forward spitting the water out. Nanoha smiled as she patted him on the head.

"Get the fuck off me you nut job!" He shouted angerily and Nanoha grinned as she hugged him.

"Yay your back!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He ask and Nanoha grinned sheepishly as she pulled out a sachet of pink powder. Toshiro recgonised it instantly and attacked his Onee-chan with of the weapons in the room.

"You put that junk in my drink again didn't you!?" He shouted as he chased her around the room. Nanoha was smirking at first, but now she panicking as her little brother was catching up to her.

"Gomenasai Nii-nii, i didn't know i'd used too much!" She shouted as the ran around the room.

"You shouldn't of used any of it!" He said as he dropped what he first hand hold of and was soon chasing her around with a huge club with hundreds of spikes comming from everywhere, even a few on the handle. Nanoha saw that and basically wet herself as she began to run as fast as her legs would let her. The shinigami just watched. WTF?!

Nanoha soon made a dash for the door, to which Unohana and Ukitake jumped out of the way, and both twins were soon charging down the hall. Not wanting the two to kill each other, they followed after them as fast as possible. They got to the enterence of the place which lead them outside and saw Toshiro and Nanoha appearing and disapearing within the crowd. The shinigami were about to go and catch them, when suddenly Toshiro and Nanoha were pulled backwards by an unknown force.

A second later, Toshiro's and Nanoha's father came out of the crowd, his black hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of his face. He wagged his finger and his two children were pulled infront of him and turned around. Both of them looked up to him and Toshiro quickly hid the club behind his back.

"What's going on here?" He asked and both of them just looked at eachother before looking back at him.

"Nothing" Their father just sighed before letting go of the two, making sure they landed on their butts and waiting for them to get back to their feet.

"I hope you're ready Toshiro-kun" Toshiro just nodded to his dad before the shinigami arrived next to them. Matsumoto, Ukitake and Unohana bowed to the old man, while the Soutaichou just nodded to him. The twin's father nodded back to them and smiled before clapping his hands together.

"Nanoha-chan, your hair looks so beautiful, if only your mother and sister were here to see you" He said with a small sparkles in his eyes and Nanoha smiled at her dence father. Toshiro sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked away. The old guy really had never changed at all.

The old man slowly relaxed again before looking over to the shinigami.

"Well, my name is Hitsugaya Kiba...Are these people from the world you ended up Toshiro?" Toshiro nodded as all the shinigami smiled at him. The man put his index finger to his bottom lip and looked at them all before smiling.

"So, the oldest one is...The Soutaichou, The other younger man is Ukitake taichou, the sweet woman is Unohana taichou and the copper haired one is Matsumoto, Your fukutaichou" The man said and all the shinigami stared in amazment at how he was able to tell who everyone was. The twin's father just smirked at them.

"Daemons have a unique ability to identify anyone that someone they know has met before" Nanoha nodded her head really fast to agree, while Toshiro rolled his eyes, the two were just so alike in they're retarded-ness. Matsumoto and Unohana smiled at the two before the sound of a huge bell dinging was heard. Everyone looked up to see a huge clock flying around the whole of Hell.

The twins looked up to their father and he looked down to them and nodded before the twins took off somewhere. Their father turned around to the shinigami and smiled brightly.

"Come with me, its time for the ceremony" And with that he turned around and began to walk to where the crowd was lessening. The shinigami wasted no time as they all began to head that way too, keeping up a good speed incase Kiba desided he was going to speed up at any time.

After about two minutes, they came to a part of the city that looked completely empty, apart from a small well in the center with black and white roses all winding around the well and the small brown roof above it. No sooner after they had arrived, Mitsuki also arrived with about five other workers, three of them male and two female. She smiled to the shinigami and bowed to Kiba before Mitsuki snapped her fingers and soon a bright purple shield took over about ten meters from every direction of the well. As soon as the purple light went over them, the shinigami saw the zanpaktou's vanish from them. Kiba saw this and smiled at them as his Sword also vanished.

"Don't panick, the shield is purifying the area so nothing bad can happen" The shinigami nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. For moment there, they thought the people within hell were stealing their zanpaktous. They looked over to Mitsuki and the servents to see twelve rather then five. Mitsuki noticed the look and wondered over to them.

"This is Maaro, my sword spirit" She said and a male came out from the crowd of nine and walked over. He had long brown hair, that touched his shoulders, and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown cloak over his top half, with a red scarf around his neck, a pair of demin bottoms, that had a few ripes in them and brown boots. Maaro stopped infront of them and smiled before bowing, to which Mitsuki nodded.

"So the other five that joined over there were...." Began Matsumoto, until Mitsuki continued for her.

"The souls within the blades of the five servents over there, this sheild seperates the sword from the user, but because you guys are unknown by this world, it confiscated your swords incase you were to cause problems" The shinigami nodded, but before they could ask anything else, shouting, from Nanoha, was heard rising fast. they looked before them, to see Nanoha shouting about something, with Toshiro just ignoring her completely. When they were right outside the purple sheild, Toshiro put his foot out and Nanoha, who was still shouting, tripped straight over it and went tumbling into the purple area.

As soon as she had fallen in, a light had shot off of her and landed beside her. The light faded and a small red and green checkered cat had appeared.

"Ne, Nanoha...GET UP!" It shouted at her and Nanoha looked over to it before pushing it away, making the cat hiss at her as she slowly got to her feet. Toshiro then walked through the sheid aswell, two light quickly bouncing off him.

Once the first light had faded off, it took the form of a young woman, about Matsumoto's appearence age, with long dark blue hair, in two bunches gathering just below her ears and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket,with golden tassel like bits on the shoulders and around the hem of the sleeves, with diamond shaped buttons and a huge collar. The top ended in a 'V' shape half wait between her breasts and her belly button. She also wore a pair of light blue shorts, with a deep blue belt with a heart on them, and a pair of light and dark blue army boots to finish it.

"Seishi, reporting for duty" She said with a bright smile. The other light soon took shape and faded to show the form of a much smaller Hyorinmaru. The shinigami blinked. Where the hell had that dragon been?

"Hyorinmaru-sama is not a daemon, he cannot survive in this world long then twenty minutes after being released from his sword so we put up this barrier to purify some of it so he can get out and so we can also be in here" Said Seishi as held her hand up to her forehead and soluted the shinigami. They smiled at her while Toshiro just grabbed her arm and pulled it down, mouthing the word 'No'.

Hyorinmaru flew lightly in the air over to Toshiro and rested on his shoulder. Nanoha had now gotten back standing and the small cat was sitting on top of her head.

"Neko-sama that was sooooooo mean!" She winned at the cat on her head just flicked its head.

"Shouldn't be so useless" A vein twitched on Nanoha's forehead and soon she was running around trying to catch the cat, everyone other then Toshiro and the Soutaichou laughing. Kiba clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Now, now you two, its time for the ceremony" Nanoha and the checkered neko stopped instantly and headed over the well together. Hyorinmaru got off of Toshiro's shoulder and flew over towards the shinigami. Seishi and Toshiro headed towards the well and stood next to Nanoha and the small Neko now at her feet. Kiba stood behind the well and held his arm over, before it began to glow a purple-blue colour.

"Seishi, Neko, it's time to go" Neko rubbed up against Nanoha's legs and she bent down to pet him for the last time. Both the two shared a hug before Nanoha let go of him and he stood on the edge of the well. Seishi turned around to Toshiro and grabbed him by the shoulders before forcing his head between her breasts and hugging him tightly as she began to say how much she would would her 'Little shiro-wiro bear'. She soon had to let go, once she realised he was running out of breath and also stood on the edge of the well.

"What's happening?" Asked the Soutaichou as he watched the scene infront of him.

"This is the stage of the twins growing up, these souls they've been working with since they were little are now being freed to go back to the human world and relive their lives, while trying not to commit another bad sin" As she finished saying that, they all looked up and watched as the two spirits jumped up above the water of the well, and soon dissapeared.

About a second or so later, a black ord came out of the well and floated for a few minutes.

"That's either Nanoha or Toshiro's next Soul blade....This is a soul that has commited one of the greatest sins of all and once the soul chooses, they will work together until they die" Mitsuki noted and soon the black orb floated over to Nanoha, who held her hands out and the ord nestled in the gap between her hands before expanding and surounding the area around her.

Once it reverted, there was a tall figure now standing infront of Nanoha. The figure had deep brown hair, the flicked out around his face and covered over his left eye, exposing the right one, which was a ruby red shade. He had a red ribbon around his throat with a large golden bell attached. He also had a long black sleevless shirt that had a strange black fabric attached at the back that came all the way around his front that looked asthought a fingers were holding onto him around his shoulders, and two long tassels of the fabric reaching down to his ankles, with two bells tied close to the bottom. He also had a pair of Neko's eyes and a big bushy black and white stripped tail. He smiled before bending down on one knee and taking hold of Nanoha's hand.

"Konichiwa, Hime-sama, my name is Cheshire and i'm looking forward t-" Before he could finish Nanoha's other hand came crashing down on his head causing him to bite his tounge.

"First two rules of up working with eachother.....One, don't hold my hand like your some kind of knight and Two, don't hit on me, it aint right" She said with a small smile and Cheshire looked up to her and smirked before rising back to his feet.

"Seems asthough i've picked a good partner" Nanoha nodded and, standing on the tips of her toes, tapped Cheshire on the shoulder.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and everyone was tossed this way and that as they tried to keep their ground. Cheshire bent down and wrapped his arms around Nanoha so she couldn't fall over.

"What's happening?!" Shouted Mitsuki over to Kiba. Kiba's eyes were wide as he looked over to her.

"A huge spirit is racing up the well, knocking the balance of many sleeping souls to get to here" This just made Toshiro have a look on his face that read 'Why the fuck does this only happen to me?' as the realisation hit everyone that this soul was planning on becoming partners with Toshiro. And, with the way it was behaving already, it wouldn't take 'No' for and answer.

Soon, the black orb shot out of the well and into Toshiro before anyone could blink. Toshiro crashed to the floor as it rushed towards him and literally went into him. He blinked before looking up to his dad.

"Either this soul is really rude, or was scared about the trip" Toshiro said and his father just smiled at him.

"I heard that" Said a voice before a light bounced out of Toshiro and landed next to him. Once the light faded, a small figure stood infront of him. She had bright blue eyes and pitch black hair that reached down to her ankles. She wore a black gothic dress with was almost a corset top and, when it reached her hips, puffed out into a long dress that dragged along the floor behind her. The dress had a split on it that went as far as her knees on her left side, revealing her to be wearing no shoes or socks. She also had a pair of long black gloves that frilled at the top and a long purple ribbon tied around her troat, which looked extremely tight. She stared at him with a lost expression before she walked towards him.

"My name is Hatter...Mad Hatter, Nice to meet you" She said with a small smile. Everyone stared. This little girl was that strong force charging up the well line? People could only stare in confusion at her, before Kiba coughed slightly and caught everyone's attention.

"Toshiro, Nanoha, your turn" He said with a smile and the two walked over together and stood side by side.

"For Nanoha, you're now allowed to be given full power release" Nanoha smiled and clapped her hands together before a huge red light ungulfed her. Every shinigami sweatdropped. Hadn't she already shown her full power?

The light slowly faded and Nanoha was now able to be seen, but eeryone noticed that her braclets were now gone. Mitsuki turned to the shinigami.

"Those were what was restricting Nanoha's power, thats why they would always fly off onto her sword" Everyone nodded. That was true. That's when they noticed something out, Nanoha now had a large Canine tooth sticking out from the left side of her upper row of teeth.

"Toshiro, for you i'm giving you the special crown and your power release as well......its not fair if you dont get yours and Nanoha gets hers" A bright blue light engulfed him and everyone watched as the light once again vanished slowly. Toshiro came into sight again and everyone straigt away noticed that there was now a golden crown just resting on his hair, messing up a few spikes, and that he now had a sharp canine tooth sticking out from his upper right side of his teeth.

Kiba clapped his hands as he ran over to the twins and hugged them tightly, so tight that both soon began to try and get out as fast as possible before they got killed.

"Well done.......My little kids have grown up now" He said with the same stupid look on his face he usually wore. Nanoha managed to wiggle away and stood infront of her dad bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Come on, lets go back to the palace" Said Kiba as he slowly made his way out of the purple shield. Toshiro followed behind, Hyorinmaru and Hatter flying into Toshiro's body before he left. Nanoha followed closly behind wth everyone else, Cheshire running to jump inside of Nanoha, as well as all the other spirits going into the masters.

As soon as the shinigami stepped out of the sheild, their Zanpaktous re-appeared in their hands. They Held onto them as everyone went back to the Palace.

**-----------------**

**A Really Rubbish ending i no, but i have already planned two sequels to this story and i was hoping to get a birthday chapter in too for the twins. Sorry its taken so long to update but what with my Laptop out for the count at the moment and the fact ive been doing a lot of animatingfor my mini show, its been hard to post these stories up...Others should be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END XDD**


End file.
